Gods atop a mountain
by mandrake-o
Summary: Fifth year AU now, since I started this years ago and still haven't finished. I'm terrible, really. Harry's a god... literally. How? Well, you'll just have to read now won't you?
1. The Messenger God

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it?

Just want to tell you, that I kind of strayed from the myths in places and picked one version for my use. So don't go flaming me because the story doesn't follow the Greek myths exactly; I pretty much only used the names of the gods and their animals etc. And if the story about one of the gods is different to the ones you've heard, I'm sticking with my version and no flames about that either.

****

~*Chapter 1 - The Messenger God*~

Lightning flashed and lit up the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The boy in the room stirred. When thunder shook the room seconds later, the boy awoke, rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on his nose. He heard a slight squeal from the room next door, his cousin Dudley was afraid of the thunder. Harry had to stifle a giggle. Sound traveled very well through the walls and doors here at the Dursleys'. He'd never been afraid of lightning himself. It was oddly calming and soothing. Some of the best things that had happened to him happened while claps of thunder were echoing in the background. After fixing his bed sheets and placing his glasses back on his nightstand, he went back to sleep.

A few moments later, lightning flashed again and thunder soon followed, indicating that the storm was coming closer. The sound was louder and the squeals from the room next door also increased in volume. Harry ignored all of this and tried to go back to sleep. As soon as he'd drifted off to sleep, the lightning, followed horribly quickly by the thunder, struck. Again, Harry attempted to sleep through the thunderstorm. But once again, just as he'd gotten to sleep the lightning and thunder came, followed closely by high pitched squeal. This time Harry gave up. The storm was too close and he was beginning to fear that the Dursley home would be hit.

Harry stood, grabbed his glasses and walked over to the window to see if any damage had been done by the storm. He stared out over the perfect, rain-soaked yard and into the back neighbour's swimming pool. He then remembered the dream he had been having when he was first woken by the storm.

__

"We can save the boy, Hera. We can save our son. But we must hurry, and we must go."

A woman knelt on the floor over a pile of cloth. She was beautiful and was crying. "Why can't we take him with us?"

"He is destined to save the world. He cannot do that from where we must go. Leave him. He will live."

The woman wept and a tall, strong shadow, that of a man, hugged her and drew her away from the bundle. "Goodbye, Harry."

Harry had often had dreams like this before. He'd always imagined what it was like when his father and mother had died. But this dream was different. These people weren't Lily and James Potter. And this dream hadn't seemed like the others. The others were clear, he knew exactly what was happening. Who was this Hera person? Who was the man? This dream was blurry, and yet, seemed to tell Harry something. It conveyed a stronger message than the dreams before him had. This dream, although being nothing like real life could possibly be, seemed more real than the others. The others had just been fantasies. They were things Harry had made up. A mixture of what he remembered whenever he was near a dementor, pictures he'd seen of his parents and things he'd invented. He had no idea what the house in Godric's Hollow really looked like. This dream was strange.

Harry sighed and looked out into the swimming pool again. Hedwig had been gone for three days. Today was Harry's birthday and he supposed that she was busy getting a birthday message from Hermione. Every so often, lightning flashed and lit up the pool. In it, Harry could see one of those mechanical pool cleaners. It was slowly trudging along the bottom of the pool; sucking up leaves that had managed to sink to the bottom of the pool. It didn't appear methodical, but while Harry watched it, it managed to move halfway across the pool. Harry stared as it attempted to climb the side of the pool. It reminded Harry of a beetle trying to get out of a jar. He smiled to himself as he thought about the last beetle he'd seen in a jar. Rita Skeeter. That annoying reporter. She'd gotten her comeuppance.

The mechanical pool cleaner slid back down to the bottom of the pool; its journey cut short by its inability to climb out of the water. Lightning. Harry saw it a split second before he heard it. He watched as it almost comically slid out of the sky to hit one of the perfect trees in the Dursleys' yard. This time Dudley's scream was accompanied by a yell from aunt Petunia and a growl from uncle Vernon. He'd probably think it was Harry's fault in the morning when he'd gotten a chance to survey it. Harry sighed. That'd be the rest of the summer with no food.

Harry left his place by the window and slipped back into his now cold bed. He only had a thin sheet. The people, if you could call them that, Harry lived with spent little money on him. He was to them, an unwanted pimple. Something horrible that you try to hide and put up with until the day when it goes away. And occasionally, it gets itchy so they feel the need to scratch it. Harry sighed as he placed his glasses back on his nightstand for the third time that night.

Lightning flashed again, but this time there was an unexpected silence. If it hadn't been for the disappearance of the light, Harry wouldn't have thought that any time had passed. He'd had that feeling before, but that was only during charms when Flitwick had cast a silencing charm on the room. He wondered what was going on. Suddenly, another flash of light came. There was still no noise. Harry looked at the alarm clock sitting next to his glasses. The second hand was still moving but the clock made no noise. Harry began to feel afraid. What if it was Voldemort doing this?

__

Don't be afraid, Harry.

Harry was immediately very, very afraid. Someone, or something, had just told him not to be afraid. That wasn't a good sign for him.

"Who are you?"

__

Don't be afraid, Harry

Harry began contemplating whether he would be exempt from the no magic for underage wizards rule if he did something right now. He sighed, it didn't matter anyway. He didn't know anything that would get him out of this mess right now. If only he had a sleeping potion. He could go to sleep and pretend that this night never happened. Then his thoughts turned to the tree in the Dursleys' backyard. At least he could try to forget.

__

Come with me, Harry

Harry remembered something Ron had told him 'never trust anything if you can't see where it keeps its brain'. This was going to be one of those times.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he'd momentarily forgotten about the thin walls of the Dursley house. Then he remembered. Then that memory was followed by that of the feeling of timelessness. 

__

This is going to be harder than I thought.

Suddenly, the room went completely dark and then semi-dark again. There, standing in the middle of the room was a person. A person who seemed to glow like the moon. Or was this a person. He was smallish. He looked about Harry's age and yet, seemed as though he was years older. He had long blonde hair and if it weren't for the glow, Harry would have thought he was a she. He was slim and slight. He was wearing what looked like a toga and a pair of sandals with silver wings on them. His helmet-like hat also had a pair of wings and what looked vaguely like a wand in his hand. Harry deduced that this man must be a wizard because he carried a wand.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Hermes," he said. This meeting reminded Harry of the first time he met Hagrid. The name Hermes sounded familiar. It reminded him of the woman named Hera in his dream.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked. Now that he could see the person, he wasn't so sure he wanted to. At least now he knew where his brain was.

"I am here because Zeus sent for you. Because I'm the messenger god, that means that I am the one who's entrusted with this."

So he was a god, not a wizard. None of this seemed to make sense to Harry. He vaguely remembered the name Zeus from somewhere, but still couldn't quite place it.

"Who's Zeus?"

"Who is Zeus?" Hermes asked him, incredulously. "only the King of Heaven, Ruler of the Gods, husband to Hera," Harry stared. "The most powerful man in the universe. God of thunder and lightning. Is none of this getting through to you?" The small god looked at Harry as though he was an idiot.

Now Harry knew where he'd heard all of these names before. 'Hercules' was one of Dudley's favourite shows. Then he remembered, vaguely a lesson about the Greek gods and myths before Hogwarts. The gods were real?

"What does he want with me?" Harry asked.

"He," Hermes said, looking scrutinizingly at Harry. "wants to see his youngest son."

"So, what does he want with me?" Harry asked. Hermes just stared at him, then walked forward and lifted the hair off Harry's forehead to inspect his scar. He nodded to himself then said

"You don't know. You never suspected why you had more magical power than anyone else around you. You didn't know why _Lord Voldemort_" He said the name mockingly. "wanted to kill you. Why you didn't die when you were one?"

"I've always wondered, but I never thought, that." Harry said, staring at the little god in front of him.

"This is going to take some time," Hermes said, flying up and standing on Harry's bed.

"Would you like to sit down?" Harry invited, looking up.

"Sorry," Hermes said, sitting on the bed, realising how uncomfortable Harry would have been staring up at him like that. Not that he wouldn't like it. He rarely got the respect he deserved around the other gods. It was nice to feel someone looking up at you. The fact that Hermes was small by god standards also added to it.

"What's going to take some time?" Harry asked.

"The story that I'm going to have to tell you before we go and visit your father." Hermes saw that Harry was about to ask a question. "No questions now, you can ask questions after I've told you the story. I might answer your question in the story. (a/n: do/did your school teachers ever do that to you?).

"Around thirty-five of your years ago, Zeus and Hera had an argument. They often have these, they're forever arguing and then Zeus goes off and has a child with some mortal woman. He likes to create demigods. So, Aphrodite, she's the goddess of love, suggested that they be reborn so that they would rediscover their love. So they gave themselves human bodies and minds. Aphrodite suggested that they didn't remember what they were doing on Earth until after they fell in love again.

"Apollo wasn't much for this idea because he thought someone like Hades might try to take over the world again. He wasn't sure they'd ever fall in love again. I wasn't to sure either, but Aphrodite sure was and she convinced us all. I'm not sure how she did it, though. Actually, I think I remember there was some blackmailing involved. Anyway, Hades didn't try anything; it was too short an amount of time for him to organise anything. All the while they were down there, didn't seem like long to us, Aphrodite was watching them.

"After a time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the two, who were called Lily Evans and James Potter (one of the muses came up with those), fell in love. Then they remembered where they were, but not until after they'd conceived you. So they thought they'd stay on Earth for a little while longer. Then that good-for-nothing _Lord Voldemort _came along threatening to kill them. He'd found out that they were gods and he wanted their power. So he went to kill them.

"They left their mortal bodies, and you, to fight for themselves. They knew the bodies would die, but the fates predicted that you would not. So they left you behind because it is said that you've got to be the one to save Earth from _Lord Voldemort._"

Harry breathed. His parents weren't dead after all. He still had a lot of questions, though. "So why didn't they tell me until now?"

"You're going to have to ask Zeus that one yourself," Hermes said, standing up again. "Are you coming?"

"How long is this going to take?" Harry asked.

"You're with the gods now, Harry," Hermes said. "Anything can be fixed before you get back."

Harry nodded.

"Now," Hermes said, looking at Harry's feet. "These should fit," he said, pulling a pair of winged shoes out of nowhere and handing them to Harry. "They're top of the line. Faster than any of the broomsticks they've got out here nowadays. All set?" he asked as he noticed Harry was standing up again. Harry nodded.

"Take my hand," Hermes held onto Harry's hand. A light appeared in the centre of the room like a beacon. Hermes jumped into the light, dragging Harry with him.

Harry blinked because the light was so bright. When he reopened his eyes he was amazed at what he saw. It was clearly midday because of the positioning of the sun. Below him was the most beautiful land he had ever seen. Dense forests stood beside ploughed fields. Birds flew and the sky was perfect. He was flying across a picturesque landscape. He was thinking that if this was a dream, this was incredibly cliched. Why was it that this land was perfect? Animals were walking together. All animals of every species congregated.

Harry noticed one small deer look up. It seemed to stare at him as though it knew exactly who he was and why he was here. It had the knowledge stored deep within its heart. But the deer couldn't have been more than a very young fawn. Something within Harry stirred. This place was like a home he'd never known. It was like returning home, but he was sure he'd never been here before in his life, even when he was living with his parents.

Eventually, they came to the civilised area of this world. Below Harry and Hermes were paved grounds and terracotta roofs. But what surprised Harry most about this place was that there was no sound. Since he'd met Hermes, it was almost like the only thing he could hear was his own voice, and Hermes. People on the earth went about their daily routines. They looked happy enough. Children sat together in story-telling circles. Or played together in nearby paddocks. Their parents were farmers.

Hermes led Harry past the town and further until Harry saw a mountain. It was taller than any mountain he'd ever seen before. He wondered if he'd be able to breathe up there. Then he remembered, he was a god now. Then Harry remembered what came with being a god, besides the responsibilities, immortality.

Hermes flew up the mountain. The entire journey, he had not said anything. Harry wondered how long it would take to get up the mountain. It did seem to be a long way up. But the speed at which they were flying was so fast that Harry thought the distance he had traveled in the last ten minutes was farther than the entire length of the Eurasian continent. This mountain, surely couldn't be that tall.

Eventually, the two travelers reached the top of the mountain. There, was a golden gate. It seemed to have no purpose as it opened as soon as Harry and Hermes flew past. Inside was what Harry had imagined the home of the gods would look like. There was ground, but misty fog covered it from view. But it wasn't cold like the inside of a cloud, it was warm. And it wasn't wet, it was dry. And there was light everywhere. Now, Harry's eyes didn't hurt when he looked at all the light around him.

"Come on, Harry," Hermes said, walking and floating toward the largest castle. It didn't take them long to get there, either.

Harry followed with his eyes wide open. He'd never been so curious about a place since he first learned about the wizarding world. The castle was elegant. It was the sort of castle little girls got to play with. The walls were pure white and there were turrets everywhere. With little baby blue and gold flags fluttering in the breeze. It was well designed. And Harry could tell immediately that it was designed for someone at least as big as Hagrid.

No one stopped them as they walked in through the main door. Harry hadn't seen a single person since they'd flown in through the golden gates. Hermes led him through several doors and down hallways. They flew up and down the staircases, because the stairs were so large the two small gods couldn't climb up the stairs. Hermes stopped in front of a pink door. Harry would have stopped in front of this door as well, because it was pink and every other room had a golden door.

Then the door opened. Inside, were two beings as big as Hagrid. One was a man with a flowing white beard to rival Dumbledore's and a crown decorated with lightning bolts identical to the one on Harry's forehead. The woman beside him was the same woman he had seen in his dream the night before. She was tall with blonde hair that came all the way down to her knees. She was beautifully slender with bright blue eyes. The two were deep in conversation, but when the door opened both turned around and stared at Harry.

Then, both of them rushed toward him and grabbed him in impossibly tight hugs.

"Harry," the man said. His voice was deep and booming, like thunder. It scared Harry a little, even though he knew that this must be his father. This would explain why thunder and lightning had an oddly calming effect on him. He took Harry out of the woman's grasp and held him up above his head. "You look wonderful." Harry's glasses slipped off his nose and onto the ground. Although he was so high up from the ground, he wasn't afraid. Being held by this man he hadn't known in fourteen years was oddly comforting.

The woman knelt and picked up Harry's glasses. She then took Harry from Zeus' grasp and rocked him like he was a baby. Harry had to resist the urges to fall asleep. He'd only had half a night's rest and his mother had begun to sing to him. "Harry darling," she whispered to him, placing the glasses gently on his nose.

The man looked at his wife and son and smiled. "Let's have a party," he said. "Hermes, you know what to do. I want all the gods here, not just the Olympians. Do not leave out anyone. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Not just the people I usually invite. I want everyone here." Hermes smiled at Zeus and left the room with the bright pink doors shutting right behind him.

Harry fell asleep. He couldn't resist the call. He gently slept, not knowing what was around him. He was home.

~*~

Okay, that's the first chapter. I was thinking of making it longer, but decided that that was the best place to put it. Tell me if you liked it, but no flames about what I mentioned before.

REVIEW!!!


	2. King of Heaven, Ruler of the Gods

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it?

I'm well aware of all the holes in this story. It hasn't quite joined up with the books yet, but this chapter explains a lot. These first chapters are pretty much just explaining chapters so that there's some continuity from to books to this new story.

Thanks to the four people who reviewed. And to Emmy (you're not in this story, and didn't Anu say she wasn't going to have a party until during school… maybe that was in a chat…)

****

~*Chapter 2 - King of Heaven, Ruler of the Gods*~

Harry Potter awoke in a relatively small room with a normal ceiling. The bed was just his size. He knew what had happened couldn't have been a dream or he wouldn't still be here. Where was this anyway? The last thing he remembered was a lullaby his mother was singing him. It reminded him of a life before the Dursleys. He felt at peace with himself. Harry stared at the ceiling. A mural had been painted there. There were dragons, gorgons, titans and every other mythical creature you could imagine painted with intricacy. The minute details were astonishing.

But Harry Potter wasn't wearing his glasses. He didn't even notice this until he reached up onto his nose to put his glasses back on the stand. Then he began to wonder. Here, he felt safe, but why had his parents never before come to take him away? Why had they let him stay there? This made Harry Potter distrust his 'parents'.

The room was quite large. He was sure the Queen of England must have a room as big as this one. The bed was made of mahogany and was a four-poster bigger than his one at Hogwarts. The blanket and the pillow were a dark green whilst the sheets were pure white. They were incredibly soft. The blanket was blue on the other side. This matched the blue window seat and table and the blue mini chests of drawers that were beside the bed. There was no curtain around the bed, but he could see one hanging to the side that divided the room into two. This side of the room was raised a step.

The carpet was emerald green and the walls were painted white. The wardrobe had a was made of mahogany and the doorknobs were golden. The windows were open and a sweet-scented breeze flew into the room. The windows covered the entire wall opposite Harry and he could see out into what appeared to be a forest. The sky was cloudless. Dark green curtains were hung on a golden curtain rail and the window frame was made out of the same dark wood. 

To his right was an armchair, upholstered in what appeared to be leather but could have been anything. Down on the lower level, there were three armchairs surrounding the dark blue table. One was the same as the one beside him and the other was upholstered in a dark red material. Beside the only door out was a cupboard in the same colour as the leather armchairs. The room reminded Harry of a rainforest, even though it wasn't damp and didn't have that rainforest atmosphere. The room made Harry feel perfectly content.

Harry rose, all thoughts of sleep left his mind. He stood in the middle of the room looking around. He was barefoot and the carpet below his feet was softer than any he had ever felt before… not that he'd ever felt that many. There was a wardrobe next to the door. He looked in there for some suitable clothes before leaving the room, because he had been dressed in pajamas since he had left the muggle world. He opened the door. Inside, there were assorted togas but also, strangely, wizards robes and to Harry's relief, normal muggle clothes like he was used to. But these weren't clothes that had been pre-worn and were several sizes too large. Harry picked out a blue T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He got changed and was glad to see that there were socks in a drawer and an assortment of shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe. He pulled on a pair of runners (Reebok rip-offs) and left the room.

As soon as he left the room, he was astonished by the size of the place. Although his room was normal sized, as soon as he stepped out into the hall, the place was again giant sized. The ceiling was far away above his head and the width of the wall was huge. The tiles on the floor were as big as one of his strides. He stood there in amazement until the door across the hallway from him opened and out stepped Zeus.

"Ah, Harry," he said, looking at Harry through bright golden eyes. He smiled. "There's going to be a party in your honour this evening."

"What for?" Harry asked. He wasn't used to there being parties held in his honour. He didn't like being the centre of attention.

"We need to talk a bit, Harry," Zeus said to the boy, looking down at him. "Would you mind if we did something about your human body?"

"My human body?" Harry asked worriedly. "Like what?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to be the proper size. Our size. Normal godly size. I want you to walk around in your own godly body, not a human one that was created for the time being." Zeus said, booming his voice around the hall.

"Er," Harry said, not quite sure what to say to this offer. It was a bit of a pain to be half the size of someone you'd normally be almost as tall as. "All right," Harry said, a little unsure.

Zeus smiled at him. "Why don't I take you for a tour of the house. Then I can talk to you. Then we can go and see Hebe and Hygeia about your godly body. That's the Goddess of Youth and the God of Health."

"All right," Harry said.

Zeus began walking down the hall at his normal pace. "What shall I call you?" Harry asked.

"Father is good," Zeus said. "None of my other children call me father. They're all too caught up in their own lives to think about me. Dad, I'm quite fond of as well. And Daddy, I don't think you'd want to go there. Papa, that does sound kind of wrong. Pa I'm okay with. Tell me if you think of another one, my boy. I'm just Zeus to them. You can call me Zeus too, if you want to."

"I'll call you father," Harry said. "I've never been able to call anyone father before."

"About that, Harry," Zeus said, looking at his youngest son. "I guess you're wondering why we never talked to you before. Why we didn't let anyone tell you that we weren't really dead. Why we didn't take you away from those horrid Dursley people."

Harry nodded.

"We didn't talk to you before because we were certain that the things you have to do to rid the world of the power-hungry monster who calls himself _Lord Voldemort _you had to do by yourself. We still are sure. Whatever you do to defeat him has to come from you yourself.

"Hera and I weren't sure we could trust ourselves not to help you. You don't know how hard it was for us to leave you when _Lord Voldemort _came when we returned to Mount Olympus. Then as we watched you a few months ago, when _Lord Voldemort _decided to come back, we realised that you needed us. We tried sending you help without showing you ourselves. We tried to get Sirius and Remus to find old pictures with messages on the back to send to you. But we can't control human minds and bodies as much as we'd like to. I hear one of you invented that curse yourselves. We couldn't physically make them find the pictures because that would have been interfering.

"Then we realised that we still could help you defeat him. It was how you used what we could tell you that made the difference. We figured out that we can indirectly help you. But we couldn't give you courage and strength like we wanted to. Those are the things that need to come from you. But we can give you weapons, we can teach you things. Then we immediately sent for you."

Zeus looked down at Harry's head. "The Dursleys. Now, that's a different story. Do you know what's protecting the Dursley house? Do you know why you're safe at the Dursley house?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell you why. Your school headmaster is the wisest man in the world. He loves his school and his students. You know about secret keepers, don't you?" Harry nodded. "The Dursleys are your secret keepers. Dumbledore knows that they would never tell a living soul where you are. Most of the time they try to forget that you are there. There are also spells protecting the house lest your _cousin _accidentally tell a dark wizard where you are. There is a witch who lives across the street. Coincidentally, you stayed with her whenever those people wanted to get rid of you for a while. They may not be the nicest people in the world, but Vernon Dursley has never physically abused you. He may lock you in a cupboard and bar the windows in your bedroom, but he's never done anything he'll regret later on in his life.

"And because we love you, we know you'll be safe there in the meantime. But now that we know we can interfere in your life almost as much as we'd like to, we want you to live here with us during the holidays. And to become a proper god when you've finished school at Hogwarts. How does that sound?"

Harry looked up at the man he now knew was his father. He smiled. He had options. He didn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore and he could even become a god if he wanted to.

"So," Zeus said, continuing. "Down those stairs is the kitchen, you can get food from there any time you want. Over that way is the formal dining room. That's the one Hera and I use for guests. Then through that door is the informal dining area. Obviously, that's the one we use when no one's around." The glowing man took Harry's hand in his own.

"Can I stay here instead of with the Dursleys?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

Zeus looked down at his son. "Isn't that what I just suggested a moment ago?"

Harry grinned and nodded. He was feeling like a five-year-old here, not like a fifteen year old.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it," the king stated. Harry nodded. "And that's all the reason we need for you to have a party." Harry just kept feeling happier and happier. Then he started to think about how devastated he'd feel if this weren't real. What if somehow, this was all a dream. "I want to show you something."

The tall man stepped into a large ballroom. "This is the ballroom." The ceiling seemed to have been carved out of gold. A skilled craftsman had carved designs all over the ceiling. There were mirrors all along one of the walls, reminding Harry of ballet studios. The floor was marble. There were no lines to indicate that the floor was made out of tiles. It seemed as though the entire floor was cut out of a pale blue granite slab. "Now let's see your sister Hebe. She'll be out in her castle."

That was another thing about being Zeus and Hera's son. Harry had managed to suddenly acquire a load of older siblings. Half of them were only Harry's half brothers and sisters, but the other half were Zeus and Hera's blood (except for Athena but that's a different story altogether). Harry didn't know much about this. He'd only had one lesson on this at primary school (a/n: GAH! What's this called in UK English? That's the same as an elementary school for you ill-educated people out there. I know what it is, but I can't place it. *smacks her head in frustration* GAH!) before being locked in the cupboard so Harry didn't know any of their names. Harry wanted to meet all of them and be friends with all of them.

Zeus led Harry out a side door to the street. "Your brothers and sisters, Athena, Hebe, Ares and Hephaestus live down this street. Some of your half-brothers and sisters live along the one that branches out there." Zeus pointed off to a street on the left. They walked past two houses and Zeus went into the third. Harry followed timidly. This castle was like Zeus and Hera's. It was almost exactly the same except for the colour scheme and other decorations. It was decorated in maroon and egg-yolk yellow. The ceiling was the same height and it had the same layout. Zeus led him through the house and out into a paved courtyard. He continued walking through this. Harry was beginning to get tired. Zeus walked at his normal pace, but Harry had to trot along twice as fast as he normally would because Zeus' stride was twice as big.

They walked up to what appeared to be a shed at the bottom of the garden. Inside, Harry expected to see the normal things you'd find in a shed. But, inside, it wasn't a shed at all. It was a private study. All over the place there were books and papers, and there were mirrors which didn't reflect scenes in the study. At a desk in the corner were two people deep in conversation.

"Ah," Zeus said, announcing his presence to the room. "Just the two people I wanted to see. Hebe and Hygeia."

The pair turned to face Zeus.

"What is it that you want, Zeus?" Hebe asked.

"Do tell," Hygeia encouraged.

"Meet Harry," Zeus said, placing his arm protectively around Harry's shoulders.

"If it isn't Little Brother," Hebe said, looking at Harry. "I'm Hebe and this is Hygeia. I'm youth and he's health."

Hygeia came up to Harry to shake his hand. Harry took it. "Pleased to meet you."

"So why did you want to see us?" Hebe asked, drawing Harry into a hug and away from Zeus.

"It's about Harry," Zeus said.

"Let me guess," Hygeia said. "You want to give him a body worthy of his status?"

"Of course," Zeus said. "He's my son. He's mine and Hera's son which makes him very powerful. And he can't control all of his power in that body."

Hygeia surveyed Harry closely. "Come here," he said. Hebe let him go and Harry had no choice but to take a few steps closer to Hygeia. Hygeia lifted Harry's chin with his left hand and placed his right hand on Harry's head. "Close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and felt Hygeia press harder on his head. As soon as this happened, Harry felt better than he ever had before. He felt healthier than ever before. "You can open your eyes, now." When Harry opened his eyes he realised he was glowing. He was shining brighter than the other three gods in the room.

"That's your magic showing," Hygeia said.

"Face me, Harry and close your eyes," Hebe said. Harry turned around and shut his eyes like his sister had asked. She took his hands in hers and felt another sensation fill his entire body. "There you go, Little Brother," she said. Harry opened his eyes and realised that he was now taller. He still looked the same but was now in proportion with the other gods. He realised that he was glowing less, he only glowed faintly like the others in the room.

"Thank you," Harry said. At times like this, it was a good thing there was such a thing as manners. They were useful for the times when you had absolutely no idea in the world what to say. An 'I'm sorry' can fit into all of those gaps.

Hebe grabbed him in a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "Interesting scar you're got there Little Brother."

"Shows he's mine," Zeus said. "The mortals think that _Voldemort _gave you that scar. But I put it there before we left to warn you when he was nearby or was planning your death." He said to Harry.

Since Harry had found out that he was a god, a lot of things were making sense. He'd learnt things about the Dursleys he'd never known and he'd confirmed suspicions about Mrs. Figg who lived across the road. Harry had found out why he hadn't been killed when he was one and why Voldemort was after him. He'd found out who his parents were and why his scar hurt whenever Voldemort was near. He'd really found out a lot about the questions he'd been asking his entire life.

"Has Hermes told you two about the party tonight?" Zeus asked.

"Party?" Hygeia asked.

"I guess not," Zeus said. "Harry's birthday party and a celebration of his coming here."

"How old are you, Little Brother?" Hebe asked.

"Fifteen of Earth's years," Harry said. "But I suspect that does not mean much to you."

"That is not long," Hebe said. "And you shall live much longer."

"Come, Harry," Zeus said. "Let us leave these two in peace."

"Good bye," Harry said. Both just waved their good byes as Harry and his father left the private study.

"Shall we visit your brothers and sister?" Zeus asked. "I have nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon."

Harry only nodded as they left Hebe's castle. They walked to the house across the street. As they came nearby, it began to grow warmer. "This is the home of your brother Hephaestus," Zeus said.

They walked in and straight through the house which was, similar to the other two Harry had seen. This house was decorated with orange and blue. They walked out into the backyard which was like a large section of forest. There was a hut right in the middle that reminded Harry of Hagrid's Hut at Hogwarts. Zeus stepped inside without knocking and Harry followed tentatively.

Here the heat was stifling. Then Harry realised something. If Hephaestus could stand the heat, then so could he. Harry concentrated on cooling his blood. It seemed to work and Harry no longer thought the heat in the room was stifling. Harry noticed his father looking at him curiously. Harry just smiled.

"Hephaestus?" Zeus called into the hut. The room was light inside but many things blocked the path to where Harry knew the blacksmith was working. Here too, there were mirrors, which didn't reflect the room. There was smoke hovering near the ceiling but this was normal because the hut didn't have a chimney.

"Is that you, Zeus?" a head peered out from around a pile of rock. "And Harry?"

"Yes," Zeus said. "This is your brother Harry."

"Harry!" Hephaestus yelled and squeezed Harry into a tight hug.

"Have you heard about the party tonight?" Zeus asked the man that reminded Harry of Hagrid.

"Party? How come I haven't been invited?" Hephaestus asked.

"We're inviting you now," Zeus said.

"So what are we celebrating?" Hephaestus asked.

"Harry's birthday."

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hephaestus said. "What's something you'd like for your birthday? I'll make it right now."

"Er," Harry said in true Harry Potter style. "A new watch?"

Hephaestus and Zeus laughed at Harry's request.

"A new watch, eh?" Hephaestus pondered. "I can do that."

"We'll leave you to it, then," Zeus said, steering Harry out the door. "Let's visit Ares, next. And then Athena just before we go home for the party." Father and son left and walked to Ares' house.

Like with the other two, Ares was in a building in his backyard. His yard was quite strange. There was a lot of grey stone and bubbling pits of lava (a/n: think Bowser's Castle in Mario Kart, any version [I think]). The building in the back was just a room built out of the same grey stone. It seemed wrong to be visiting this place during the day. Harry was almost sure that during the night the pits of lava would glow. They already seemed brighter than red hot coals.

"Zeus," Ares said upon Zeus' ill-mannered entrance. "And a boy?"

"This is your brother, Harry," Zeus said.

"Ah," Ares said, smiling. "So this is Harry."

"Yes," Harry said.

"We're having a party tonight to celebrate his homecoming and his birthday. You are of course invited and I wish you to turn up."

"Of course I'll show," Ares said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world… but three of those, and I think I might miss it." He added, smiling.

"Since that won't be happening anytime soon, I'll take it you're coming."

"Good bye," Zeus said, leaving the hut. Harry followed, not wanting to be left in the room where the owner appeared to be plotting a war.

"Good bye, Harry," Ares called. "I'll get you something good for your birthday."

Harry waved his goodbye and Zeus walked through the yard to the house next door. Harry was careful avoid the boiling lava pits.

The house across the road belonged to Athena. It was the last place they were going to visit. This house was decorated in pale shades of purple and blue. This was even more similar to Hera and Zeus' house than the others. The furnishings were all similar. 

Athena wasn't in the back garden like the others had been. She was in the back sitting room. It was on the ground floor and had an excellent view of her garden. Whereas Hebe's had been ordered, Hephaestus' messy and Ares' nonexistent, Athena's garden was in the middle of neat and messy. Harry found himself staring out the window. There was a path and it was neat. But the plants were exotic and almost grew in no order. They looked perfect just side by side and Harry would have liked to go outside.

"You are admiring my garden, Harry," Athena said, not asking, but stating.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's lovely."

"Thank you," Athena said. She turned back to Zeus and they continued to talk. Harry continued to stare out the window. It was obvious that Athena was Zeus' favourite daughter. The way they talked was not like a king talking to his subject or a father talking to his daughter; the way they spoke was in the way old friends spoke together. 

Harry didn't mind that he was almost being ignored, he left the two to talk while he stared out the window and looked at the plants. To him, this was far more interesting than Herbology lessons in the greenhouses. The plants all grew in harmony. In front of him, plants grew and died in minutes. Time was faster in that garden and Harry watched as generation after generation of every kind of plant grew and died in front of him.

"Harry," Zeus called.

Harry was so caught up in the show before him that he didn't hear his father call for him the first time.

"Harry," this was the second time Zeus called. He looked up from the window and realised that they were done talking.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It does not become a prince to mumble and look down and apologise," Zeus said, looking at his son. "And yet," his words gave Harry hope. "It is becoming of you."

Harry smiled. "Good bye, Athena," he said.

"Good bye, brother," Athena said. "You may visit to watch the plants any time you wish."

"Thank you, sister," Harry said. He followed Zeus out of Athena's house. They walked down the street to Zeus and Hera's mansion.

As they entered the house, Zeus addressed his youngest son. "Would you like me to accompany you to your room and help you choose something suitable for the party?"

"Yes please," Harry said.

And Zeus led Harry back to his bedroom.

~*~

That's where I'm leaving this chapter. You can see what happens with Zeus and Harry in the next chapter. So, any suggestions? Anything you really, really, really want me to fix? I won't know unless you review. So

REVIEW!!!


	3. A Party fit for the Gods

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it?

And if you don't want to read what Harry got for his birthday from everyone of his guests, then you can skip the last part. I'll mention them again when he uses them. And did I mention that there were almost sixty of them? I had a lot of fun trying to make them up. Some of them are real, though.

****

~*Chapter 3 - A Party fit for the Gods*~

Harry and Zeus walked down the halls to Harry's wing. The door that Harry had walked out of earlier in the afternoon was now his size and Harry noticed that the room was in exactly the same proportions it was in earlier. Zeus walked over to the wardrobe.

Harry for the first time really looked at what Zeus was wearing. He was wearing a plain white toga with a gold brooch with a lightning bolt holding it up. He was wearing golden sandals. He looked like a typical Greek's depiction of him. His beard was long and bleached white. In one of Harry's hugs he'd managed to feel Zeus' beard and it was softer than the softest material he'd ever felt (the carpet in this room). On his arm he had several bracelets all engraved with lightning bolts. There was even a real lightning bolt hung across his back tied with a cord of gold.

"Ah," he said looking at Harry and pulling out a similar toga to the one he was wearing. But it was emerald green and reminded Harry of the dress robes Mrs. Weasley had gotten him the year before. He also took out plain brown sandals with bright gold buckles. The brooch that held this toga was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Zeus magicked them onto Harry and studied him.

"There's something missing," Zeus said. A full-length mirror appeared on the wardrobe door and Harry turned to look at himself. The clothes were extremely comfortable and Harry had to admit that he didn't look too bad in them. Zeus tried adding an ebony black cape but that didn't fit either. He stood deep in thought. "I know." Out of the air, he pulled a lightning bolt bracelet. It was a series of lightning bolts all in a row. "Give me your left arm, Harry." Harry held out his arm and Zeus positioned the bracelet. First he tried it around his wrist. Then he pulled it up his arm. Surprisingly, the bracelet fit no matter where Zeus put it. He left it halfway between his shoulder and elbow. "There," he said to Harry. "The party starts at six thirty. There's a clock on the wall. You should stay here until then."

Harry studied himself. It was strange to be able to see himself so clearly without his glasses. He liked the way he looked. When he turned around to tell his father so, his father had gone. Harry went to the window, looking at the clock on the way there. It was already six, so he didn't have that long to wait. Harry turned from the window and sat on the window seat. From this angle he could see the entire room. He hadn't noticed before, but there were two more doors leading out of the room. Harry decided that he had time to go exploring so he got up and walked to the first door.

The door farther from him opened up into a gigantic bathroom. It reminded Harry somewhat of the prefects' bathroom at school. The bathtub was huge and there was more than one tap. Looking closer at it, he realised that one tap was soap, one shampoo, one bubble bath, one herbal bath and so on. There was also a shower in the corner. The sink reminded him of the hotel he'd stayed in the year he turned eleven. There were little things in a basket beside the sink. There was shampoo, and a shower cap, and soap, and a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush and two glasses. The mirror was also large and was lit up by quite a few lights. The tiles were mostly white with a border of black and green tiles around the edges. After having a good look around, Harry decided to leave the bathroom and see what was behind the other door.

Harry went back into his room and then out the other door to see what was behind it. Here, there was a sitting room with glass walls that looked out onto the garden. There were wicker chairs and a table in the middle of the room. Outside on the porch Harry could see a two person swing. On closer examination of the window, Harry realised that there was a door so that he could go out into the garden. He sat in one of the chairs for a moment just to wait until it was close to six thirty. Although the chair was made of wicker, it didn't feel like it. It was soft and smooth and nice to sit on. Everything in his rooms seemed like that. Soft and smooth and nice. It was all nice. Harry got up to see what time it was because he didn't he didn't have a watch.

When Harry went back into his bedroom, the clock said that it was twenty-five past six. He realised that he might get lost on the way to the ballroom so left the room. He walked past a lot of rooms. Then he noticed familiar ones. The kitchen, formal dining, informal dining… where was the ballroom? Then he heard sounds of music and laughter and followed them until he was just outside the doors to the ballroom. He wasn't sure how to make his entrance. 

Then the music changed and Harry decided that he had just better go for it. The doors opened by themselves and Harry walked in. The crowd grew silent as they looked at a boy they had never seen before in their long, long lives. Hera made her way over to him and Harry was grateful. She took him by the arm and led him back to where she and Zeus had been standing. Zeus smiled at him and addressed the silent guests.

"Welcome, welcome to my youngest son Harry's birthday party. This is my son Harry." The audience all stared at Harry a little harder than they were a second ago. "There will be dancing, followed by supper, then cake and birthday presents," Zeus looked at select members of the audience when he said this. "Followed by more dancing. Let the festivities begin." The song the band in the corner was playing once again changed to a song they could all dance to. The dances were all organised and Harry wasn't sure how he fit in this party.

"Harry," Hera said smiling at him. "I'll introduce you to some of the guests." She walked over to a group. "This is Harry," she said smiling. To Harry she said. "This is Demeter, Persephone, Eos, Iris, Hespera, Hestia, Aphrodite, the Graces, Aglaia, Euphrosyne, Thalia and Artemis."

"Good evening," Harry said to the gathered group of ladies.

Then Hera led him over to a group of men who all seemed to hover a bit like ghosts. "I'd like you to meet my son, Harry," Hera said. "Harry, this is Aeolus, Boreas, Eurus, Zephir, Notus, Aether, Apollo and Achelous."

"Good evening," Harry said with a smile.

"Good evening," they all replied.

Harry and Hera left the group and walked over to a group where there were six not-quite-women in the group. "Harry, I'd like you to meet some of the Muses. This is Euterpe, Melpomene, Thalia, Terspichore, Calliope and Erato."

In a small group with Athena were Clio and Urania. The next group contained Dionysos, Hebe and Hygeia, Eros, Asclepius, Pan and Peisinoë. They looked like the most fun to be with. Harry made a note to visit this group later without his mother because they were some of the youngest gods. Hebe was Harry's favourite of his brothers and sisters.

Hephaestus, Ares and Hermes were with Hypnos, Kastor and Polydeukes and Morpheus. These people didn't seem to be discussing much. Then Harry was led over to Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades. In there group were a lot of people who made Harry feel nervous. The three fates, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, Nike, Mors, Eris, Hecate who Harry didn't mind so much and the Erinyes. Lastly Hera introduced Harry to the musicians. Three of the sirens, Thelxepeia, Aglaophonos and Molpe and Polyhymnia, a muse. Hera went to the group with the women and told Harry to mingle. He headed straight for the group with Hebe and Hygeia.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Hello again, Little Brother," Hebe said. The next group contained Dionysos, Hebe and Hygeia, Eros, Asclepius, Pan and Peisinoë.

"How are you enjoying Mount Olympus so far?" Pan asked. "I don't live here myself."

"Actually," Hygeia said. "None of us except Hebe live here. We live all over the place."

"I haven't had a chance to really see this place," Harry said. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

"I find that this place is a bit strict and rigid," Dionysos said. "I prefer to be out in the vineyards picking grapes and getting drunk on the sweet wine that is produced there."

"I like to fly around with the mortals," Eros said. "Mother prefers to play with love up here on the mountain. I prefer to fly with the mortals and make my matches there."

"Well, I like it up here," Hebe said. "Being goddess of youth doesn't take up too much of your time."

"Hebe doesn't take her job seriously," Asclepius said. "That is why there are still places where children are slaves."

"Ah," Hebe said. "But the mortals would be suspicious if I did that." Perhaps Hebe wasn't the goddess Harry thought she was.

"Peisinoë," Dionysos said. "You are being quiet this evening."

"I am thinking," Peisinoë said.

"Do tell us what you are thinking about," Eros said.

"I am thinking about all the ways you people here have messed up the world," Peisinoë said.

"Really?" Asclepius asked. "I thought it looked more like you were daydreaming about a special someone."

"Ooh," Eros said. "That's my specialty. I am the god of love after all."

"But you are a man," Peisinoë said. "I think I may consult your mother about this one."

"Mother?" Eros exclaimed. "Instead of me, Eros, one of your best friends in the whole entire world?"

"Yes," Peisinoë said.

"I think Peisinoë is in love with Eros," Pan said.

"I do believe you're right, Pannus," Dionysos said.

"Of course I'm right," Pan said.

"I am not," Peisinoë said.

"I notice that E has become silent since the conversation turned this way." Asclepius said, making everyone look at Eros.

"I am just thinking," Eros said.

"Just thinking?" Pan asked. "Are you sure there is not something you would like to share?"

"Share?" Eros said. "No, my private thoughts are private."

"Where is Caldo?" Peisinoë asked, successfully changing the subject. The other gods didn't notice.

"Caldo is having fun playing with Britain," Hygeia said.

"What's he doing there?" Dionysos asked. "There's a party here."

"He is making it a very hot summer," Hygeia said.

"Have you heard about what the mortals call El Nino?" Hebe asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"That is actually Caldo. He likes to play with the seasons. He makes it summer where it shouldn't be and makes summers cold. Caldo is the youngest god except for you, Harry."

"But we are all tricksters," Pan said. "We like to play."

"I do not like to play with people's lives," Asclepius said.

"But I do not mind," Hygeia said. "Have you not noticed that I make people sick only so that you can make them better? So that people believe in miracles?"

"You do that on purpose, Gei?" Asclepius asked.

"I am always careful. I make sure you know that this person is sick," Hygeia said.

"That is not kind," Asclepius said.

"It gives me opportunities," Eros said. "I can play with their love."

"Hello dear friends," a person Harry hadn't seen before approached the group. He assumed that this must be Caldo.

"Ah, it's Cold," Dionysos said.

"Where have you been?" Peisinoë asked.

"Hasn't our dear friend Gei already told you? Did you, Peis, not ask him where I was?" Caldo said.

"I do not believe him, Cold," Peisinoë said.

"I have been all over Europe," Caldo said. "Giving unhealthy slave children warmth so that they may survive." He said this looking over at Hygeia and Hebe.

"It is necessary that some people die," Hebe said.

"But we should only kill those who deserve it," Caldo said.

"Perhaps," Hygeia said.

"Do we not deserve to die?" Hebe asked.

"And spend an eternity with Uncle Hades?" Caldo asked. "I say it is better to live."

The music stopped. Zeus addressed the crowd once again. "Harry, would you please join me." Harry walked over to Zeus. "Let us eat."

All of a sudden tables laden with food appeared for the guests to enjoy. Harry sat in between Zeus and Hera at a table with Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hebe, Ares and Hephaestus. They asked Harry questions about his life and his school work and Harry was happy to tell them stories about his friends.

After dinner, which was quite long, there was cake and the gods sang their version of Happy Birthday to you. It was a long, involved song with many verses but the chorus went the same as the Happy Birthday song on Earth. The cake was large enough for all the gods to have a large piece and for there to be none left over. It was a mixture of flavours and Harry couldn't place them. All he knew was that it was delicious. There were hints of marzipan and chocolate, but also vanilla and lemon. The tastes were all delicious. After cake, the tables disappeared.

Harry stood between Zeus and Hera. This was the time for gifts. First, Poseidon came up.

"A trident," he said and a trident appeared in his hands. "This trident will let you control animals when you are in the water. Use it well." He handed the trident to Harry.

"Thank you, Poseidon." Harry wasn't sure where to put it, but just then a table appeared. Harry places the trident on the table.

Next was Hades. Harry wasn't sure what to expect from the god of the underworld. What if he gave him dead bones or something?

"Young Harry," Hades said. "I give you a potion that will restore life, even if someone has been dead for years." He handed it to Harry and Harry took it. Harry placed it on the table with the trident.

Harry was amazed. He wasn't expecting something as good as this from Hades. Wasn't the god of the underworld greedy? Didn't he always want as many souls in his place as possible? "Thank you," he said.

Athena was next. "Harry," she said. "I present you with a pair of winged sandals. I made them myself." Out of nowhere a pair of sandals, just like Hermes', appeared and Harry took them.

"Thank you," he said.

Ares stepped forward. "A sword and a shield, they are not all they appear to be." Harry took them from Ares.

"Thank you, Ares."

Hebe was next. "I had a visitor," Hebe said. "Just after you came today." Hedwig appeared out of nowhere and sat on the table. "She brought you presents." Wrapped presents appeared and were placed on the table. "And I give you this." She handed a mirror to Harry and he looked in it. He saw Ron, Fred and George playing a modified form of Quidditch.

"Thank you, Hebe," Harry said. Hebe was again the Hebe that Harry loved. The mirror, too was placed on the table.

Hephaestus was next. He just handed Harry a watch. "You said that this was what you wanted, I made it especially for you."

Harry put it on his wrist. It fit perfectly. It wasn't a normal muggle watch, it was a bit more like a wizard clock. It showed the time, but just below the centre was a glowing window that said 'Time to receive gifts'.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"It works in any weather. It works anywhere at anytime. It has a lifetime guarantee. Your lifetime." Hephaestus said before letting Persephone approach.

"This is a flower that sings with the afternoon sun. The melody is beautiful and can only be heard at the correct time," Persephone said. She handed Harry a flower. It looked like a tulip and felt like one, too.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Persephone walked back into the crowd and Apollo and Artemis approached.

"This is an amulet that will protect you against the dark." Apollo said.

"It glows with the light of both the sun and the moon." Artemis said. She handed Harry and amulet that was engraved with the moon on top of the sun. Harry slipped it around his neck.

"Thank you, Apollo." Harry said, looking at Apollo. "And thank you, Artemis."

Hermes approached. "This is the cap of darkness. It was given to me by Perseus who was given it by the Nymphs of the West. It will make you invisible to anything. It is said that the first demiguise was made by the same one who made this hat."

Harry took the hat. "Thank you."

Pan approached. "Take these pipes and play beautiful music, that animals may be comforted by it."

Harry took the pipes and said "Thank you"

Aphrodite stepped forward. "I do not know you well, yet I know that I may trust you. Take this, the seed of a flower that blooms only in the moonlight every thousand years. If it is planted in enough soil it will grow into the plant of love. Anyone who takes a leaf from the plant of love will be capable of loving anyone who loves them."

Harry smiled and took the pouch which held the seed. "Thank you, Aphrodite."

Eros stepped forward and smiled at Harry. "Take this, a stone taken from the heart of a Knarl. Whoever eats it will then be given their love's love."

Harry took it, placing it away from the seed so that he would remember which one was which. "Thank you, Eros." The gift pile was growing and Harry wasn't sure that he would remember what each of the gifts was, who it was from and what it was used for.

"This is soil enriched with the goodness of the planet. Anything will grow in it. Planting an inanimate object in it will make that object grow as if it were a plant." Harry took the soil from Demeter.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Eos stepped forward. "This is dawn sunlight. When it is released, anything dark will be cleared and it will sing a song."

"Thank you."

Hespera stepped forward. "This is dusk sunlight. It too will clear dark energy and will make a person fill fulfilled and content."

"Thank you." Harry said.

Iris stepped forward with a jar. "Inside this jar is a rainbow. It will glitter forever and make anyone who sees it happy."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"This is a hearthseed. Home is not where the heart is, but where the hearthseed is. Bury it in the hearth and a house will be a home." Hestia said.

"Thank you," Harry accepted the gift.

Caldo approached Harry. "This is the breeze from a midsummer's night. It will blow cool air when it is too hot for comfort."

Harry felt a breeze as he placed the gift on the table and knew that the winds were next. He looked up and saw Aeolus, Boreas, Eurus, Zephir and Notus.

"Harry," Aeolus said. "This is our gift to you. This bracelet which allows you to summon a wind or stop one. It gives you some power over every wind."

Harry took the bracelet and slipped it on his wrist. "Thank you," he said.

Aether approached with a glowing jar. Harry thought that it was light.

"This is light powder," Aether said. "It allows any person to travel on a beam of light to any place they desire."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Achelous stepped forward. "Here are six stones that have remained in rivers for many years. They form a protective circle around something to protect from water. They will stand and keep water away."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Here is wine," Dionysos said. "It has healing qualities and can stop a person from a heart attack."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Asclepius handed Harry a small pouch. "Inside is powder that will heal any cut. It can heal broken bones and restore blood. Use it well."

Those three words brought back memories of Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts when he'd received his invisibility cloak from Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you," Harry said.

"This potion will restore anyone to perfect health no matter how close to death they are. It is not permanent and will wear of over time. Its duty is not to stop people from dying, but to prolong life." Hygeia said, handing Harry a vial of green liquid.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Hypnos gave Harry a blanket that will ensure good sleep on sleepless nights. Morpheus gave Harry a pillow that would ensure good dreams in what little sleep you had.

Kastor and Polydeukes approached Harry.

"This is a star." They said. "It is not only a bright nightlight, but it creates a good hiding place for things. Only the person who puts something in the jar can take it out. So more than one person can share it."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Nemesis gave Harry a red jewel that would ensure that any enemy got what the bearer's heart thought they deserved. Harry reminded himself never to let Ron near it. Fama gave Harry a blue jewel that would ensure instant success in whatever the bearer wanted. Nike gave Harry an orange jewel that would ensure that the bearer would win whatever it was they wanted to win.

Mors approached Harry. "This," he said, holding out a string. "Is the string that will protect the bearer from death. As soon as the string is removed, the person will die."

Harry took the string. "Thank you," Harry said.

Eris gave Harry a bird. "This bird is useful for creating diversions because it will cause havoc wherever it goes."

"Thank you," Harry said. He wasn't sure whether he wanted some of his more obscure presents.

Hecate gave Harry a ring. "This will increase the power of any magical spell the wearer casts."

"Thank you," Harry said, taking the ring and placing it on the table.

The sirens, Aglaophonos, Thelxepeia, Peisinoë and Molpe gave Harry the gift of a singing voice in a bottle. The muses, Clio, Urania, Melpomene, Thalia, Terspichore, Calliope, Erato, Polyhymnia and Euterpe each gave Harry a polished circle that they said would help to inspire him when it came to History, Astronomy, Tragedy, Comedy, Dance, Epic Poetry, Love Poetry, Lyric Poetry or Songs of the gods. The graces, Aglaia, Euphrosyne and Thalia gave Harry jars of splendour, mirth and good cheer. The fates, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos gave Harry a piece of cloth that they told him would prolong the life of anyone if they wore it.

Last of all, Hera and Zeus gave Harry their presents.

"To my son Harry," Hera said. "I wish you a happy life and a lightened soul. Here is an apple from my tree in the west. Receive it with my wishes."

"Thank you mother," Harry thanked his mother, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"To my youngest, Harry," Zeus said. "I wish you memories of laughter and a heart. Here is a bolt of lightning. Receive it with my wishes."

"Thank you father," Harry said, hugging his father. The two last presents were placed on the now rather cluttered table.

"And there is one from both of us," Hera said.

Both Hera and Zeus blew into the air in front of him. Before Harry's eyes a small figure was created. It looked a little like a lizard with fluffy birds' wings. It was green-grey and its wings were a bright red. It had a long tail with a golden heart on the end of it. It flew onto Harry's palm and lay there. It was only as long as Harry's palm and was only a finger and a half long. It was incredibly light and was as soft as flower petals. Harry just watched it as it sniffed his fingers and strutted around in a circle as if it owned the place.

"What will you name it?" Hera asked.

"Tennuse," Harry said.

"Tennuse?" Zeus asked, wondering what kind of a name that was.

Tennuse," Harry confirmed.

"On with the festivities," Zeus proclaimed. The music started again and gods all started dancing. Harry just stood there staring at the small creature that had sat on his palm. Tennuse flew and first landed on Harry's shoulder. Next it landed on Harry's head. He couldn't see it but it settled down and went to sleep.

Hedwig hooted. Harry realised that she felt that she was being ignored. He petted Hedwig and Athena approached him.

"Owls are my favourite animal," Athena said.

"This is Hedwig," Harry said.

"She's beautiful," Athena said, petting Hedwig. Harry smiled. Then Athena was called away by Ares to dance.

"Harry," Hebe called. "It is time you learned to dance."

"How did you know that I can't dance?" Harry asked.

"I watched you at the Yule Ball last year," Hebe said. "I'm the goddess of youth, I'm allowed."

The idea of someone watching him was slightly disconcerting and yet comforting at the same time.

"Now Harry," she said. "You place your hand here, and the other one here," she said, guiding his hands into place. "Now, watch my feet. Pretend they're attached with invisible strings. Where they go, yours go." Harry watched her feet move back and forth and from side to side. "There you go," she said. They repeated the steps several times until Harry was able to do it without looking.

Harry spent the rest of the evening dancing with Hebe and Athena and Aphrodite and Peisinoë. They taught him the steps to the different dances and he learnt the hand movements as well. By the end of the night, Harry was thinking that he had had the best birthday ever and had learnt five different dances. The next time there was a dance at Hogwarts, he'd know how not to step on a girls' toe.

~*~

Ah, the end of yet another chapter. My chapters seem to keep getting longer. I'm sure this won't last for long. All of got planned for chapter four is misty plotless stuff. Actually, this chapter was pretty plotless. Ah well, it needed to be there so it wasn't pointless.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Queen of Heaven

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it?

****

~*Chapter 4 - Queen of Heaven*~

After the party, Harry was extremely tired. His presents were taken to his room and Tennuse was still resting on his head. He let Hedwig into the sitting room in his apartment and gently placed Tennuse on the chest of drawers beside his bed. Then he remembered the presents from his friends. He had to read the letters tonight. After changing into pajamas and showering and doing general before bed stuff, Harry sat down under the covers of his bed with his presents and letters.

The first one he opened was from Hermione.

__

Dear Harry,

I'm in France again this summer. We're visiting relatives. I managed to see Fleur Delacour and said hi. Hope the muggles aren't treating you bad. Hedwig's been visiting a lot lately, but she never has a letter from you. I hope you're all right, Harry.

I'm not sure what to get for you this year. I keep thinking that whatever I get you won't be enough. I get the feeling you're in for a good birthday this year. I got you a set of crystal glasses. Do not ask me what possessed me to buy them. I'm not sure what did. I bought them with you in mind, then took them home and realised what I'd gotten you. I was terribly shocked at myself but decided to send them to you with another present. I don't know what you'll do with crystal glasses, though.

I wonder what happened to Malfoy and co after we left them on the train. I bet he got in trouble with his father. Ron says he heard they were at St Mungo's for a week. I don't think that's possible, but then again, we did hex them with quite a collection of hexes. Maybe it's not healthy to have more than one cast on you at once.

How's Snuffles? I hope he's all right. If he's at Lupin's I wonder if that means he's going to stay in Britain this whole time. I hope not. It's dangerous here. He should go to Australia or something. They wouldn't know about him there would they? At least, they wouldn't know what he looked like, would they?

So, that's all I've got to say right now, so Bye.

Will I see you in Diagon Alley?

Hermione

Harry read through the letter, wondering why Hermione had bought crystal glasses. She must have been distracted by something at the time. He opened the package. There was the box of crystal glasses and also there was a small crystal statue of a stag. Had Hermione gone back to that same store to buy this crystal stag? There was a tag around its neck:

To remind you of your father (and of me)

Hermione was going to think it was really strange when Harry told her about the gods.

The next parcel was from Ron. He opened the envelope that came with it first.

__

Harry,

Happy Birthday! This present is from me and my whole family. Hope you're doing all right with the muggles. Mum might send your uncle another letter to ask if you come over.

Do you know what I heard? I heard that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were at St Mungo's for two weeks. I bet we must have hexed them good. But I think one of them only got hit by one hex. Damn! I should have done too. Did Hermione tell you what happened when she released Rita Skeeter? Mum's complaining that there's no interesting things in the Witch Weekly anymore. It does serve her right for making all that stuff up.

Fred and George say thank you for you-know-what. They bought me new dress robes like you told them too. They're decent as well. They're crimson but they kind of clash with my hair.

Well, that's about all I have to say.

Will I see you in Diagon Alley? We're going on the twenty-third of August. Hermione is too.

Bye from Ron

P.S. How's Snuffles?

Harry smiled at Ron's letter. By the feel of the parcel, Harry could tell that it was a Weasley jumper. How had they known he'd been wearing his newest one when Voldemort attacked and it had been torn? Harry opened the parcel. There was a new Weasley jumper. This one was black with a green H on it. Harry smiled, thinking about the first time he'd gotten one of Mrs. Weasley's jumpers. He hadn't been expecting any presents that year, and he'd gotten a few. Wrapped up inside the jumper was a stack of photos. Inside were wizard photos of him and the Weasleys from both of his previous visits. There were also some of last Christmas when they had been having a snowball fight and even some taken at the Triwizard Tournament last year. Harry smiled as he looked at them. There was Harry and the Weasleys looking out of so many different photographs and in different locations.

A third parcel was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. There was a white piece of paper stuck to it that simply said:

To Harry From Fred and George

Harry thought that this must be one of their tricks. He untied the string and unwrapped the paper. Inside was a packet of 'Bertie Bott's Best Blowing Up Beans'. Harry knew that they probably blew up as soon as you opened the packet or ate one to he just left them with the rest of his unwrapped presents to be enjoyed at Hogwarts.

There was another package, this Harry assumed was from Hagrid. He opened the letter and realised it was.

__

Dear Harry,

How are you? Hope the Dursleys are treating you right. I haven't been at Hogwarts all summer. Dumbledore's got me doing some stuff so don't be surprised if I'm not back at the beginning of the school year. I got you a present. Hope you like it.

Hagrid

Harry held the package. It was small. He opened it a pulled out a necklace made out of teeth of some sort. They looked like sharks' teeth but knowing Hagrid they probably weren't. He didn't put it on because he was about to go to bed and the necklace didn't look like it would be very comfortable to wear. But it was the thought that counted after all.

There were only some envelopes left. Harry assumed that they were from Sirius and Hogwarts. The first letter was from Sirius; Harry recognised the writing. The second envelope had a Hogwarts seal on the back. Harry opened the letter from Sirius first.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday. Sorry I can't get you a birthday present this year. I'll send you something a bit later on, though. I'm at Remus'. He sends his birthday greetings as well. He's going to buy you a birthday present, too. The full moon's around, that's why we haven't been able to buy you presents. I hope you don't mind that they're late. You probably won't get them until you're back at Hogwarts. I'll send you another letter later on.

Are you sleeping all right? You aren't having anymore nightmares are you? What happened last year isn't paining you too much, is it? If your scar hurts anymore don't forget to send Dumbledore an owl. I hope you're all right. Remus is worried about you, too.

From Snuffles and Remus

Harry wanted to write back straight away but didn't know how Hedwig had managed to get there in the first place. She was probably very tired. He opened the last letter from Hogwarts. It was the usual beginning-of-year letter from McGonagall. Then there was the letter listing the supplies. It wasn't anything unusual. Harry was determined to see his friends the next time he went back into the muggle world. Surely he could stay with Ron for a while. He'd have to owl Dumbledore about it.

Harry placed his newly opened presents beside the other ones on the armchairs and table, snuggled into bed and fell asleep. He even managed to forget about turning off the light, but that turned itself off.

***

In the morning, Harry woke up and got changed into regular muggle clothes again. He wore a pair of cargo pants and plain black T-shirt. None of the clothes had logos or pictures on them. They were all plain. He didn't put shoes on just yet and enjoyed the feel of the carpet between his toes. He thought he could wear the new winged sandals around today. Tennuse, seeing that Harry was awake flew up and perched on his head.

"Good morning, Tennuse," Harry said to the small creature.

Harry set about putting his presents away. He put the trident and sword & shield in the cupboard next to the door out. Also in here on the top two shelves he put the life restoring potion, healing powder, health potion, singing voice, splendour, mirth, good cheer and light powder. In the drawers beside his bed he put the mirror from Hebe, the string, the wizard photos, the pan pipes, the red, blue and orange jewels and 'Bertie Bott's Best Blowing Up Beans'. On top of the drawers and in the top drawers he left the watch, amulet, bracelet, nine polished circles, six stones, ring and necklace. Then Harry thought again and put on the watch, amulet, ring and bracelet. In the wardrobe he left the winged sandals, cap of darkness and Weasley jumper.

Out on the sitting room table, Harry left the flower from Persephone, the seed from Aphrodite, the stone from a Knarl's heart, the soil from Demeter, the hearthseed, the bird, the apple and the breeze. On the table inside, Harry arranged the rainbow, star, lightning bolt, dawn and dusk sunlight, and the crystal stag from Hermione. In the bathroom he left the wine and Hermione's crystal glasses because he didn't have a kitchen. In the drawer that Harry found as part of his bed, Harry put the blanket, pillow and cloth. Once everything was put away, Harry had a chance to look around his room.

The bed had made itself as soon as it realised Harry was not in it and the curtains had opened once Harry had set foot on the ground. Harry was enjoying his life here. If only he could bring Hermione and the Weasleys up here one day, but he suspected that he wasn't allowed to bring mortals up here. The jars on the table were all arranged in a circle with the crystal stag in the centre. Then Harry decided that it was time he got some breakfast, so grabbed the winged sandals, put them on and floated down to the kitchens.

There was no one in the kitchen and Harry helped himself to some fruit and milk for breakfast. He then floated into the informal dining area to eat it. Hera and Zeus soon joined him.

"Good morning," Harry greeted Zeus as he came in with his breakfast of hot food. Harry had gotten used to having a small breakfast while Dudley was on his diet and so didn't eat much in the mornings.

"Good morning," Zeus greeted Harry as he sat down. "What do you plan to do today?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said.

"I see that little one has gotten to like you," Zeus said, looking at Harry's head. Harry wondered what he was talking about and realised that Tennuse was still sitting on his head.

"Oh," Harry said. "Thanks for him again. He's great."

"Seems to like sitting on your head," Zeus noted.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Good morning," Hera greeted the two at the table. She too had a small breakfast.

"Good morning," Harry greeted her.

"Morning," Zeus said.

"What are you going to do today?" Hera asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied again.

"That's exactly the same way he answered me," Zeus said.

"Really?" Hera asked. She turned to Harry. "Would you like to come with me to visit the other gods who live here on Mount Olympus. Then this afternoon, you can ask Hebe or someone to show you around the bottom of Mount Olympus where the other gods live."

"That sounds good," Harry said. He'd wanted to see where the other gods lived since Pan had mentioned that he didn't live up on the mountain. He began eating an orange and a knife appeared. Harry picked it up to cut the skin on the orange which he had been trying to pierce with a fingernail. He didn't even notice that it hadn't been there a second ago. After eating his orange he was ready to go. Hera was also finished as she only had a golden apple and a muesli bar for breakfast.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Hera asked.

"Yes," Harry said as his dish was magically cleared away. Here, magic was different. You just had to think something and it happened.

"Follow me," she said. She led Harry out a door and down the left street that Zeus had pointed out before. "Down here live Apollo and Artemis, Aphrodite and Hermes. The other gods have either chosen to live down the mountain or closer to the mortal world. Some of them like to move around a lot instead of staying in the same place. I prefer to stay in the same place because it is much more convenient."

Harry nodded as they walked past the first three houses they saw and right to the fourth. Harry could see straight away that this house wasn't like the others he had seen the day before, which were all copies of Hera and Zeus' house. As soon as he entered the front yard he realised that this house was a different structure altogether. It wasn't very tall, in fact it was only one storey high whereas the other houses were four stories high. Hera went in through the front door, mimicking the actions of her husband.

"Aphrodite," she called. Harry realised that this must be Aphrodite's house. It was decorated in gold and pink. It suited the goddess of love.

"Hera, darling," Aphrodite called from somewhere beneath their feet. She must be in a basement somewhere. 

Hera started down some stairs. "I've brought Harry with me."

"Harry?" Aphrodite called. By now they had reached a door. Hera opened it and there was Aphrodite in a study with a lot of mirrors. "Why are you two visiting today?"

"We come because we enjoy the company of our fellow Olympians," Hera said.

"Really?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course," Hera replied.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am watching people and trying to create suitable matches."

"How do you do that?" Harry asked. He was very curious about how gods went about doing what it was that they were meant to do.

"Come here, Harry," Aphrodite said. Harry walked over to where the goddess was sitting in a chair, looking into a mirror. "These mirrors show places in the world. I watch the people. I watch their attitudes and try to think about who would make a good match for them."

"How do you remember everyone in the world?" Harry asked.

"I have files. A god's memory is good, though. We can recall things eons back."

Harry just nodded and looked into the mirror. There was a woman about thirty coming into a flower shop. "Who's that?"

"That's Michelle. She comes into this flower shop every morning at this time to gather flowers to put on her mother's grave before she goes to work. She always picks on flower and places it on the grave." Harry nodded. "Watch this. I've been watching her for awhile. There are two men who I think would make suitable matches. One lives in Belgium and one lives in this same city as Michelle."

"What city is that?" Harry asked.

"New York City."

"That's a big city," Harry said. "How do you get them to meet?"

"That's the fun part," Aphrodite said. "I have to think up excuses for them to meet. This is Greg," she said as the mirror changed. "He actually lives across town. But he works near the flower shop. See, it's simple. I just give him an excuse to go to the flower shop before work. Look, there he goes." He walked out of the building and across the street to the same flower shop. "Michelle is just about to choose which flower she wants this morning, but as soon as he enters, she feels compelled to rethink her decision." 

Harry watched. "Can you get sound?"

"Of course," Aphrodite replied, waving her hand.

__

"Um… excuse me. What would you suggest I get for a boss' birthday?" Greg asked the shop assistant as Michelle came up to the counter to pay for the flower she had chosen.

"Well," the shop assistant replied. "Him or her?"

"Her of course," Greg said. "I'd get something else if it was a he."

"How long have you been working there," the shop assistant asked.

"Just over a month,"

"That was my doing," Aphrodite said. "He used to work in IT near the neighbourhood where he lives. But there's a new business here and he realised that it was a great career opportunity."

__

"Well, I'd get something flashy. Something bright." The shop assistant walked around to the back of the store and Greg followed. "See, probably a big bouquet."

"Michelle is starting to get impatient. She'll be late for work if this keeps up." Aphrodite said.

__

"Excuse me," Michelle said. "Do you mind if I just pay for these quickly? I'm going to be late for work."

"Greg's the kind of person who has a hard time making up his mind and likes to know what everyone thinks."

__

"What do you think?" Greg asked Michelle. "This one, or this one?" He held up two bouquets.

"What for?" Michelle asked.

"She's thinking that the quicker this guy chooses his flowers, the quicker she can get out of here."

__

"My boss' birthday. It's a small company and I've only been working there two months."

"If I were your boss," Michelle said. "I'd be so surprised that you remembered or actually, that you even knew that I wouldn't care what you got me."

"That's what I was thinking," Greg said. "But my boss is one of those really picky people who likes everything to be perfect."

"Then get whichever one matches her office better," Michelle said. "And buy a vase and put water in it so that she can just leave it on her desk and forget about it. It's a small business, she'd be working really hard. She'll appreciate it if it's something easy to look after."

"This one," Greg said to the shop assistant. "Thanks a lot," he said to Michelle.

Aphrodite waved her hand and the sound stopped. "Now Greg's boss is going to love the flowers. So Greg's going to go out of his way to find Michelle to say thank you. And he'll offer to buy her dinner because it means so much to him. Michelle refuses and says lunch. So Greg takes her out and they become friends. Then they become better friends. In about five years time, I'll expect them to be married."

Harry nodded. He'd just gotten his first taste of what gods do with their time.

"Let's go, Harry," Hera said. "We'll leave Aphrodite to do her thing."

"Come back and visit," Aphrodite called as they left the room, walked up the stairs and out of the house.

Harry and Hera walked out of the house and into the house across the street. "This is Hermes' house." Hera said. "He may not be home because he spends a lot of time delivering messages." They walked into the house.

"Hermes, are you in?" Hera called.

"I'm in the back," Hermes' familiar voice called. Hera and Harry followed the sound of his voice to a room in the back of the house. This was like the rooms where Harry had met the other gods. It was full of mirrors and papers lay scattered around. "Hera and Harry," Hermes said. "Two of my favourite people… well, if you can call gods people."

"Good morning Hermes," Harry said.

"And a good morning to you too," Hermes said.

"Morning Hermes," Hera said.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He was keen to see what the messenger god did.

"I am watching Aphrodite make a mess of things."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermes showed him the mirror. "This is Michelle. She's been working as a postman for a while, but now that she's met Greg, she doesn't think this is good enough."

"We were just watching Aphrodite pair them up together," Harry said.

"She just messes with people's lives, doesn't listen to anything any of us other gods tell her…" Hermes just went on and on, complaining about Aphrodite and all the other gods. Then a red light started flashing and Hermes ran out of the room. "You can let yourselves out!" he called.

"What was that?" Harry asked Hera.

"One of the gods wants Hermes to deliver a message." Hera said.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Does he ever get tired of that? Why can't the gods deliver their own messages?"

Hera smiled at Harry as the two walked out of Hermes' house, their visit cut short. "He's a god. We do what we have to do." They ended up back on the street. "Now, who would you like to visit next, Apollo or Artemis. Chances are they're together in one of their houses. I'll let you choose."

Harry thought for a moment. "Apollo's house," he said. "I think they'll both be there."

Hera smiled as they headed across the street. "Let's see if you're right." Hera opened the door to the house. This one and the house across the street were exactly the same, except for the colours. This house was painted with gold and orange paint whereas the house across the street was painted with pale blue and silver. This house just screamed that it belonged to Apollo. If he had a house, would it be so blatantly obvious that it belonged to him?

Hera knocked on this door. "Apollo? Artemis? Are you in here?"

"Hera?" A woman's voice called. It was Artemis. She opened the door. "Hullo Hera. Hello Harry." The voice was soft and smooth. Harry hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk to Artemis last night.

"Who is it, Artemis?" A male voice from somewhere inside the house called. That was Apollo. His voice was completely different to his twin's voice. It was loud and brassy. If they were instruments, Artemis would be a triangle and Apollo would be the cymbals. Harry smiled to himself, thinking.

"It's Hera and Harry," Artemis called.

"Let them in, let them in," Apollo called back.

"I am, I am," Artemis replied. "Honestly," she said, lowering her voice. "Apollo can be quite juvenile."

"How much time does he spend around Hebe?" Harry asked, smiling. Artemis laughed.

"What's so funny?" Apollo approached them in the entrance hall. When he appeared, he made his sister look pale and sickly when before she had looked beautifully sweet and placid. The sun and the moon…

"Nothing Apollo," Artemis said, smiling up at the ceiling. Harry too, looked up to see what was so interesting up there. The sun and the moon were painted onto the ceiling. Even though he'd seen pictures of both before, they seemed much brighter and happier to Harry than they had ever been before.

Apollo caught him staring up at the ceiling. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"So do I," Apollo said, and three of them were staring at the ceiling. After a moment, Hera too began wondering what had them so enthralled. Then all four of them were staring at the ceiling. Although the painting didn't move like wizard pictures, every time Harry moved to turn his head the painting seemed different. If his head wasn't starting to hurt, he could stay looking at the ceiling for hours.

"There's one at my house, too," Artemis said. "Would you like to see it?" She asked without removing her eyes from the ceiling. Harry nodded then realised that she couldn't see him. (a/n: could you imagine nodding while staring at the ceiling?)

"Yes," Harry said. They headed for the door, trying to stare at the ceiling for as long as possible. When they got outside, Harry was still staring up and realised that there was no sun here. There was no sun and yet, the sky still glowed blue and there was warmth, and light.

"This isn't half as interesting," Apollo said.

"No," Artemis agreed with him.

"Come on," Apollo said and they crossed the street. Harry flew up, remembering that he was still wearing the winged sandals. They went into Artemis' house and Harry flew up to look at the ceiling closely.

Harry was wrong. The image was moving… at least, this one was. He watched as the paint slowly shifted. It moved so slowly that you wouldn't have noticed it unless you were up close like Harry or if you'd been away for a long time then come back to realise that everything was in a different place to where you remembered.

"It's moving," Harry said.

"I thought you were used to moving paintings," Artemis said.

"After all, you do have contact with that wizarding world where portraits have a life of their own," Apollo said.

Harry nodded. This time they could see him because he was hovering near the ceiling rather than standing next to them on the ground.

"You nod far too much, you know that, son?" Hera said more than asked. Harry only nodded in reply. Sometimes it was hard for him to say things.

"I understand you completely," a voice in Harry's head said. Harry looked around, wondering who had said that. Then he decided that he'd just misinterpreted some of Tennuse's tiny growls.

~*~

And so ends another chapter. And if you're dying to find out who the voice in Harry's head is… I don't know yet myself so you might have to wait some time for that one.

You wanna know something really cool??? Sure you do. Guess what. I wrote the last chapter of this on Saturday. The one where Harry kills Voldemort. Isn't that exciting? No? Oh well… I'll just get lost in my fantasies for the moment.

REVIEW!!!


	5. The Right Side of the Mountain

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it?

This is one very silly chapter. You'll see why when you get there. The reason why all the gods are getting along and no one's in the middle of a feud is because a thousand years on, they've worked out how to get along.

****

~*Chapter 5 - The Right Side of the Mountain*~

Hera and Harry left Artemis' house soon afterward and went home for lunch. Zeus was out, so there was no one there but mother and son.

"So how are you enjoying it up here so far?" Hera asked.

"So far, I'm enjoying being away from the Dursleys," Harry said. "and I'm waiting to go back to school so that I can see my friends. I'm making lots of new friends here and meeting a whole lot of brothers and sisters I've never known I've had."

"Would you like me to take you to see Hebe after lunch?"

"I think I can manage it myself. I remember which one is her house."

"Okay," Hera said.

They finished lunch then Harry went outside to see Hebe. He found her outside her house in the garden.

"Hi Hebe," Harry said, floating up above her. "Are you busy?"

"Not really," she said. "I'm gardening."

"Want some help?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she replied. Harry went back down to the ground and felt Tennuse fly off his head.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Here," she said, handing him a trowel. "See what I'm doing?" She was digging a hole with a trowel.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"You can do it too, then we can plant some of those little plants over there," she said, pointing.

"All right," Harry said. He started digging next to Hebe. "So what is it that you do most of the time?"

"Most days I watch the youth in the morning, then I eat lunch. After lunch I garden then I go down the mountain and visit Pan and Hygeia and the rest of them."

"Are you going there today?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hebe said.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, Little Brother. I'd love it if you'd come."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he dug his trowel in again.

"I think we're ready for some plants," Hebe said a moment later, looking at the holes they'd created.

"Okay then," Harry said. The plants lifted up into the air and floated towards them. Harry grabbed one and Hebe caught the other one.

"Just pull it out of the pot and place it in the hole like this," Hebe placed hers into the hole and it covered itself with soil and water poured itself on it. Harry did the same and watched as it rained down on his newly planted plant. He looked over to Hebe's and realised that it was no longer a seedling but an adolescent plant. "And we're done," she said.

Harry stood and raised himself off the ground. Surprisingly, he didn't have an ounce of dirt on his body or on his clothes.

"The perks of being a god," Hebe said, smiling at him. "Let's go."

Harry made sure to grab Tennuse before they left. Hebe and Harry walked to the end of the street where there was a gate that was open. They walked through the gate and suddenly they were staring out from the top of a mountain. Along the mountain were houses and large mounds of dirt. Hebe stopped by the first one. "This is where Pan lives, but he's not likely to be home."

Hebe knocked. "Pan are you in there?" she asked. They waited for an answer but there wasn't one. "He mustn't be home."

They walked to the next house which belonged to Dionysos. Hebe knocked.

"Hebe? Is that you already?" Dionysos called.

"Yes," Hebe called through the closed door. The door opened and there was Dionysos.

"Ah, Harry. Have you come to join our revelries today?" he asked.

"I have," Harry replied with a smile.

"Ah good, good. We are tired of the old company."

Dionysos joined them as they went to the next house. It wasn't really a house but a door set in a large mound of dirt. Harry assumed that it was hollow inside and that the house was below the ground.

"Caldo!" Dionysos called, not knocking.

"I come, Dionysos, I come," Caldo called and the door opened. "Hello everyone. Where is Pan?"

"Pan was not at home," Hebe said.

"He must be at the bottom of the mountain," Dionysos said.

"Let I go to Asclepius," Caldo called and rushed ahead. Harry liked being with these people because they always had fun and energy. By the time the others got to Asclepius' house, Asclepius was already outside and waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, comrades," Asclepius said, bowing and he joining their merry party.

"Oh to Geia's house, on to Geia's house," Dionysos chanted. Before long all the others including Harry joined in. When they reached Hygeia's front door they started chanting. "Hygeia, Hygeia, Hygeia!"

The door was flung open and there was Hygeia. "It is I, Hygeia!" he called, joining them.

"It is only Eros left," Hebe said.

"To E's house, to E's house, to E's house, to E's house," they all chanted. Eros heard them before they came and was waiting outside with Peisinoë.

"Peisinoë?" Caldo asked, confused. "Why are you here?"

"I stopped by Eros' house before heading down the mountain. And then you came along." Peisinoë said.

"Along, along, along, along," Dionysos chanted. The party was making a lot of noise as they headed down the mountain.

Eventually they reached the foot of the mountain.

"Shall we have a picnic?" Hebe asked.

"A picnic?" A voice called and they all knew that Pan had arrived.

"A picnic!" Asclepius agreed.

"All right then," Hygeia said.

"Where shall we picnic?" Dionysos asked.

"Where?" Caldo called.

"Where?" Pan called.

"Where?" Eros called.

"Where?" Asclepius called.

"HERE!" Peisinoë said, tired of their constant repetition of words.

Tennuse made an angry little growl in Harry's ear and he could tell that he was tired of the constant repetition as well.

"Where?"

"Here!" And a picnic blanket with a picnic basket appeared. Everyone ran to gather around the picnic blanket.

"Let's sing a song," Peisinoë said. Her house was usually filled with song and everyone liked to sing.

"I shall play the pipes," Pan said.

"What song shall we sing?" Hygeia asked.

"What song?"

"What song?"

"How about _Starlit Night _in sheep?!" Hebe suggested.

"In sheep?" Harry asked.

"In sheep," Asclepius approved.

This was starting to get confusing. How were you supposed to sing in sheep? Pan started to play and Harry found that he knew his part. And how to sing in sheep.

"Baa bah," Hebe sang.

"Ba ma baa," Hygeia sang.

"Bababa maa," Dionysos sang.

"Baa baa maa," Asclepius sang.

"Ba maa bah baah," the rest of them chorused.

"Bababa ba," Peisinoë sang.

"Ba ma maa," Caldo sang.

"Baa, baba baa," Harry sang.

"Baaaaaaaa," Eros sang.

And they continued singing the song. Harry was having the most fun he'd had in a while. The last days of school hadn't been fun at all and the holidays up until he'd come up Mount Olympus definitely weren't fun. The song finished with a long "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," and they all started laughing.

Eros and Asclepius started passing around bread rolls and grapes from the baskets and they all ate. Harry was sitting beside Caldo and they had a conversation.

"So you're the long lost youngest son of Zeus and Hera?" he asked.

"You could say that," Harry said.

"You know, I was the youngest until you came along."

"Yes. Who are you parents?"

"My mother, Nike, has never told me who the father was. I might be like Athena who they say just came from Zeus."

"Really?" Harry looked around the group where people were talking in pairs and small groups. He noticed one couple in particular. "Is there something between Hebe and Hygeia?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence that the places where there are no child labour laws are also the places where the people are suffering from ill health?" Caldo said to Harry. "Of course there's something going on between Hebe and Hygeia."

"Zeus didn't seem to know about it," Harry said.

"Only we know about it," Caldo said. "It's fun to make fun of."

"What about Eros and Peisinoë?" Harry asked.

"That's something new," Caldo said. "It's only been happening for the past week."

"Do they even realise it?" Harry asked, looking over to where Eros and Peisinoë were deep in conversation.

"I think Peisinoë does," Caldo said. "Eros is never very sure about these things," he said laughing at the irony of the situation. "Even if he is the god of love."

Harry laughed along with Caldo.

"What are you two laughing about?" Asclepius asked. He had been talking to Pan and Dionysos.

"Peisinoë and Eros," Harry said.

"Those two really are quite the pair," Dionysos said, looking at them.

"Are they together or not?" Pan asked. "I need to know."

"Why do you need to know?" Asclepius asked.

"It's killing me inside," Pan said, faking agony.

"Oh you poor dear," Dionysos said.

"I suggest we see Aphrodite about this," Caldo said.

"Let's go this evening," Asclepius said. "After supper."

"After supper sounds good," Pan said, eating a grape. "Perhaps Peisinoë has already been to see Aphrodite and Aphrodite knows."

"Who's up for wine?" Dionysos asked.

"Sure," Asclepius said, conjuring a glass out of nowhere.

Dionysos conjured a wine bottle out of nowhere and poured some red wine into Asclepius' glass.

"We'll call it a boys' night out," Pan said. "Only Hygeia and Eros aren't invited."

"Why not Hygeia?" Harry asked.

"I get the feeling he'll be busy with Hebe tonight," Pan said.

That wasn't something Harry wanted to think about.

"Who's up for some hide and seek?" Pan asked.

"Sure," Dionysos said, making his wine bottle disappear.

"I'm in," Asclepius said, and his glass disappeared as well.

"All right," Caldo said.

"Sure," Harry said and stood up. "What are the rules?"

"You've never played hide and seek before?" Pan asked Harry, amazed.

"I have," Harry replied. "I just want to know what your rules are so I don't do something stupid.

"Okay," Asclepius said. "We hide and there's no magic allowed. This is a purely magic-free mortal game. Then one person counts to 100 out loud so that everyone knows they're not cheating. And then they go looking for everyone else. You've been caught only once you've been tagged, not only when you're seen."

"Do you play first one captured is in next?" Harry asked.

"We play first one found is in next. Then that person helps the seeker find the others."

"Okay," Harry said. "Who's in?"

Pan made a spinning top appear from nowhere. "Whoever the arrow points to is in." The top spun and eventually pointed to Pan who was in first. "I'm counting, so you'd better scatter."

Harry, Caldo, Asclepius and Dionysos all ran off to hide while they heard the sounds of Pan's voice.

"One, two, three, four, five -"

Harry climbed up a tree to hide. He climbed up into the higher branches making sure that he couldn't be seen from below. Up a tree was a good place to hide from Pan if you didn't want to be in. Harry saw that with Pan's hooves he couldn't climb a tree and therefore would have to capture someone else on the ground before tipping someone up a tree even if he saw the person up the tree first.

"thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, forty-two -"

Harry saw Dionysos run back into the forest. Caldo hid beneath a rock and Asclepius was prepared to run when he saw Pan coming; he only stood behind a tree.

"sixty-three, sixty-four, sixty-five -"

Harry decided that it would be safe to climb up one more branch.

"ninety-one, ninety-two -"

Harry heard Caldo join in, taunting Pan. "ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven -"

Caldo was quiet again so that Pan wouldn't hear him. "One hundred, ready or not, here I come!"

Harry couldn't see Pan but he could hear the sound of his hooves breaking sticks. Then Pan came into sight. He watched him try to sneak up on Asclepius but Asclepius ran. Harry watched the chase. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Caldo creep away from his rock and over to some grass. Dionysos came back near Harry and climbed the tree next to him.

"Okay, you got me, Pan," Harry heard Asclepius say. Then he saw Asclepius and Pan talking. Then Asclepius approached Harry's tree and look up. Harry smiled at him. Pan had gone off to look for Caldo who was very far away by this time. Asclepius began to ascend Harry's tree. Harry went down the branches at the other side. He was lighter than Asclepius and so could jump from branch to branch. He reached the ground and ran with Asclepius hot on his trail. Harry knew he couldn't outrun Asclepius so just enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face, blowing his already untidy hair.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped and laughed. Who knew that a children's game could be so interesting?

"Let's go get Dionysos," Asclepius said. He and Harry walked back to the tree where Harry had been sitting. By now, Dionysos had gone from the tree.

"Dionysos," Harry called, letting Dionysos know where they were so that he could move. He heard a twig crack to his left. He pointed a finger, but Asclepius had already sneaked up on Dionysos. Harry sneaked up on him from the other side. Dionysos spotted Asclepius and started to turn around quietly but Harry was in the way. "You have been tagged," Harry said.

The three of them walked over to the long grass where they saw Pan chasing Caldo around the picnic blanket where Hygeia and Hebe and Peisinoë and Eros were sitting. They were cheering for Caldo. Dionysos started laughing at the sight. Eventually, Pan tired and Caldo ran off when Asclepius joined him.

"You're in now, Asclepius," Pan said to him. And the game began again. Two games later, the group decided that it was time they headed back up the mountain.

"I'm leaving now," Peisinoë said, heading off to the left. Her house was on the left side of the mountain so it was faster this way. "Goodbye!"

"Bye, Peis!" the group called.

"Bye, bye, bye," Pan chanted.

They all waved goodbye.

"On to Eros' house, to Eros' house, to Eros' house," Dionysos chanted.

They deposited Eros at his front door and the group continued up the mountain to Hygeia's house.

"I'm staying with Hygeia for dinner," Hebe said to Harry. "You'll be fine on your way back up the mountain, won't you?"

"Of course," Harry said, waving goodbye to the couple.

"You were right, Pan," Dionysos said. "They're having dinner together."

"Of course I was right," Pan said.

"What time are we meeting?" Asclepius asked as they reached his front door.

"How about seven thirty in front of Aphrodite's house," Caldo suggested.

"That's fine with me," Dionysos said.

"And with me," Pan said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry said.

"Goodbye everyone," Asclepius said.

"Goodbye," they all replied.

Caldo's house was next.

"Goodbye Cold!" Dionysos and Pan called.

"Goodbye," Harry called.

"Good night," Caldo called. Here the road split and Dionysos headed up the left path.

"I'll see you two tonight," Dionysos said.

"Tonight it is," Pan said.

"'Til we meet again," Harry said.

Harry and Pan continued up the right path.

"Good night, Pan," Harry said.

"Good night Harry," Pan said. And he went inside. Harry continued up to the gate, which was closed. It opened for Harry and he went inside. He walked up the street and to Zeus and Hera's house which he'd begun to think of as his home.

The three of them had supper because Zeus had come back from wherever he was before.

"Where were you at lunch, Father?" Harry asked.

"I was over the sea, shooting lightning and visiting Poseidon." Zeus answered.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Zeus goes there every so often to check on his younger brother and his domain," Hera said. Harry nodded and sliced his steak.

"I'm going to visit Aphrodite again after dinner," Harry said.

"All right," Zeus answered.

"Don't be out to late," Hera said.

"I won't Harry replied.

At seven twenty-five Harry, who was watching out a side window, saw the group of young men go past the house so he left the house to meet them.

"Hello everyone," Harry said.

"Good evening Harry," Pan said. Dionysos, Asclepius and Caldo all nodded, acknowledging him.

They continued down the street to Aphrodite's house. Pan knocked on the door, eager to find out if Eros and Peisinoë were together or not.

"Aphrodite," Pan called, trying not to disturb Apollo who lived next door.

The door opened and they saw Aphrodite. "Now, how can I help you boys?" she asked, letting them inside. "Got a lost love? Someone fallen in love with you?" They shook her heads. Then she noticed their mischievous smiles. "You want to know about someone's love life." She sighed, looking at them. "All right. This way." She led them to the room in the back where she had been when Harry and Hera had visited in the morning. "Who is it?"

"Did Peisinoë come to visit you today?" Dionysos asked.

"Peisinoë?" Aphrodite asked. "You want to know about my dear son's love life?"

The four gods and one trickster nodded enthusiastically.

Aphrodite smiled. "Now there's a story worth sharing. Would you like to sit?" Five chairs appeared behind them and they all sat down.

"Did Peisinoë come to visit you or not?" Pan asked.

"She came early this afternoon," Aphrodite said. "She said she wasn't sure if she was in love with someone or not. I immediately knew it must be Eros otherwise she would have asked him for advise. You're all so close."

"We suspected that last night," Asclepius said. "We were teasing her about liking someone. Then Eros asked her to tell him. She said she'd rather ask you. Told him it was because he was a man."

"If I were a woman, I wouldn't have gone to him either," Dionysos said. "Even if the man wasn't him."

"I told her some things, but that's confidential. I don't want you all to know Eros' little secrets."

"But we all want to know," Pan said.

"You boys are meddlers," Aphrodite said. "You all like to stick your noses in where they don't belong."

"Of course we do," Caldo said.

"That's what we do best," Pan said.

"So, are they together?" Dionysos asked.

"Together?" Aphrodite asked. "I'm not sure." She waved her hand over a mirror. There was Eros and there was no one else in the room. "Right now they aren't."

"We could have found that out for ourselves," Pan said.

"So you don't have anything more useful for us?" Harry asked. "You don't know if they're together?"

"I don't know." She looked around at each of them. "How desperately do you want to know?"

"We want to know badly," Pan said.

"All right," Aphrodite said. "We'll see what happens in the future, the next time they meet." She waved her hand and mist swirled over the picture. Then the picture became clear. There was Eros in front of a house. The door opened and there was Molpe. He said something to her and she went back inside. Then there was Peisinoë. "I think you can see what's going to happen," Aphrodite said. "It's not good for you to see too much of your future."

"Thank you Aphrodite," Harry said. "Did you guys want to find out anything else?"

"No," Pan said. "I'm fine. I don't feel like messing with anyone else's love lives for the moment."

"Just one thing, Aphrodite," Asclepius said. "What are Hebe and Hygeia doing right now?"

Aphrodite waved her hand and they saw Hebe and Hygeia sitting at a table talking.

"Thanks, Aphrodite," Asclepius said.

"Thank you Aphrodite," Dionysos said.

"Thank you," Pan said.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Caldo said.

The five left Aphrodite's house and deposited Harry at his house. He had letters to write tonight before he went to bed.

~*~

And so end another chapter. If you want a list of what all the gods are god of and stuff just ask and leave your email in a review. I'll email you the list.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Back to the real world

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it?

Harry's begun his trip down OOC lane. Hang on a sec, that's not what it is. It's called Character Development. Forget I mentioned OOCness. Thanks for the reviews you guys, even Emmy who I don't think has even read the story yet!

****

~*Chapter 6 - Back to the real world*~

The next morning, Harry woke up and decided that he wanted to go back to the mortal world tomorrow. He'd written letters back to his friends the night before and it had made him homesick for them. He'd sent Hedwig away with all sorts of letters. He'd even written one to the Dursleys telling them that he wouldn't be back, but if they touched his things someone who was allowed to use magic would make sure they never saw each other again… or through the same eyes.

Harry brought up the topic at breakfast.

"Can I go back to live with the mortals again?" Harry asked.

"Already?" Hera asked.

"But you only just got here," Zeus said.

"I know it doesn't seem like a long time to you," Harry said. "But it seems like I've been here long enough already."

"Well," Zeus said. "If you really want to."

"We won't stop you." Hera said. "We can speed up time and bring you back here whenever we like. And you'll have spent time with the people down there that you love so much."

"Thank you," Harry said. "How do I get back to the mortal world, anyway?" Harry asked. "And back so that it's the twenty-third of August?"

"That's simple," Zeus said. "I'll show you how after breakfast. But don't you want to say goodbye to everyone first? And packing."

"I'll go visit everyone before breakfast and can you show me after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Zeus said.

Harry finished his small breakfast of muesli and headed back to his room to pack. Halfway there he turned around and went back.

"Can you take me to the Dursleys' so that I can get my school books?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hera replied.

Harry went to his room. He wasn't sure where he wanted to pack all his stuff, but conjured up a bag. He wasn't going to take all of it with him. He had to decide what to take and what not to take.

Harry opened the cupboard beside the door and looked in. He wouldn't take the trident and the sword & shield. Those wouldn't really be helpful for school. He conjured three small jars and took some of the life restoring potion, health potion and healing powder. He left the splendour, mirth and good cheer and singing voice, but remembered 'Bertie Bott's Best Blowing Up Beans'.

Harry emptied his drawers of everything, placing them in a smaller bag before putting them into the sports bag he'd conjured. The six stones and eight polished circles from on top of his drawers he also put into the smaller bag. From the wardrobe he took the winged sandals, cap of darkness and Weasley jumper as well as all the muggle clothes for wearing beneath his robes. His Hogwarts letter had said that he would require neat muggle clothes so he packed all of the ones in the wardrobe.

Harry went into the bathroom next, taking the crystal glasses, but not taking the wine. Then he went back to the drawer under his bed because he'd forgotten. He took the pillow and the cloth, but left the blanket. The bag expanded when he put the things in and then shrank again when he shut it.

He went into the sitting room and wasn't sure what to do with his things. He wouldn't need any of these things at Hogwarts. Then he saw the bird and the apple. The apple was the only birthday present from his mother he'd gotten. He had to take it. And the bird was meant for creating distractions. He brought them back into the main room and put them in the bag. Then Harry stopped in front of the table. The rainbow, star, lightning bolt and jars of sunlight all looked beautiful. He saw that he would only be able take one as well as the stag. He took the lightning bolt. It meant most to him. Then he was all packed.

The he left the house to visit everyone on Mount Olympus before heading down the mountain. He visited Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis and Apollo quickly before going to spend a little more time with Athena, Hephaestus and Ares. Hebe wasn't there so Harry assumed that she was down the mountain. He headed down there, stopping with Pan, Dionysos, Asclepius, Hygeia and Hebe and Eros and Peisinoë.

After he went back the mountain for lunch. Straight after lunch, Zeus led him out into a shed at the back. Hebe's gang had all come to say their last good byes.

"Okay Harry, it's time to go," Zeus said, tearing Harry away from Hebe and her friends. "You can still stay longer if you want."

"No," Harry said. "I've made up my mind. I want to go now."

"If you're certain," Hera said. "We're coming with you until we see you safely with some of your friends."

"All right," Harry said.

The three of them gathered in the shed. Zeus then mumbled some words and placed his arm on a coloured patch on the wall. Harry felt a strange sensation and there was some light. He closed his eyes, then he opened them again. Hera and Zeus looked different here. All three of them had human bodies again. It was impossible for Hera and Zeus to take back the Lily and James bodies they'd had so they had completely different bodies and didn't remind Harry at all of his parents.

He looked around the shed and he realised where they were. They were in the shed at the bottom of the Dursleys' garden. Harry opened the door. It was evening.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"12:01 am," Zeus said.

"How do I get up to my room?" Harry asked.

They held Harry between the two of them and apparated into the room. The was no one in the room and Harry was careful not to disturb the Dursleys. He grabbed his trunk and threw all his school books that lay scattered around into it. Harry lifted up the loose floorboard and got his stashed sweets out of there. He opened the trunk and took out all of his wizarding money and made sure he had the key to his vault. He shut his trunk and looked around. He didn't take any clothes out of the wardrobe; his wizards robes were already in the trunk. Hera had grabbed Hedwig's cage so there was nothing else to do. Zeus took Harry's trunk.

"Can we go to the Leaky Cauldron, now?" Harry asked. Hera held his free hand and they apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw the familiar sign and they walked in. Tom was at the front dozing but he woke up as soon as he saw the newcomers. And he saw that one of them was Harry Potter.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," he said. "Two rooms?"

"Just one," Zeus said. "My wife and I have to apparate out of here. We've got to leave Harry. So could he have a room for a week. And do you mind organising for him to get to the train station when school starts."

"Sure," Tom said.

Zeus handed over some Galleons. Harry wondered how he'd managed to get wizard money. "Is that enough?"

"More than enough," Tom said, giving Zeus back some coins. Zeus handed them to Harry who put them with the rest of his money. "I'll show Harry to his room and you two can be on your way."

"All right," Hera said, giving Harry Hedwig's cage. "Good bye Harry."

"Good bye Harry," Zeus said. "And this is Harry's trunk," he said, giving it to Tom.

"Good bye. Thanks for everything." Harry said. He followed Tom upstairs.

"This is the room you had last time you were here, isn't it?" Tom said to Harry.

"It is," Harry said.

"I'm sure you remember where everything is and how everything works." He turned to Harry. "You can come to me for any help. But everything's exactly the same as last time."

"Thanks Tom," Harry said, setting everything down. Tom set down the trunk and left the room. He looked into the mirror.

"Hello dear," it said.

"Hi," Harry replied. He pulled off his pants, left Tennuse on a chair and went to bed.

***

Harry woke promptly and seven fifteen. He went downstairs to have breakfast, which Tom had been keeping warm, not expecting Harry up for a while.

"Morning Tom," Harry said.

"Morning Harry," Tom said. Harry sat down to a solitary breakfast. There weren't many people in a bar at seven twenty in the morning.

After he'd finished his breakfast, he made sure his room was locked and that he had his Hogwarts letter. He then went out to the back with his wand and opened up the passageway to Diagon Alley. There still weren't that many people about, but Harry was used to seeing Diagon Alley at any time. He went to Gringotts first to get more money. Cart rides seemed longer than they used to be. Harry left with some more money, a headache and a queasy stomach. He decided to get himself a drink somewhere before buying the things on his list.

As he walked past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour he realised that he hadn't talked to Florean in a while and decided to get a milkshake instead. There was no one else in the store, so he and Florean talked for a while. Occasionally someone would come in and Harry would let Florean Fortescue serve them while he waited. His friend insisted that he keep getting Harry milkshakes and he'd gotten through three before he realised that it was eleven, when he was going to meet Hermione and the Weasleys outside Gringotts. Harry offered Florean the money, but he refused it as more customers came in.

Harry left the Ice Cream Parlour and walked back to Gringotts. There were two familiar heads of hair, one bushy and brown and one straight and red. They turned around and saw Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione called. "How are you?" She hugged him.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Ron," Harry said. "I'm fine. I've got heaps to tell you two, though. How long are you allowed to stay here?"

"Hi Harry," Ron said.

"I'm staying here until the end of the holidays," Hermione said.

"So am I," Harry said.

"Great," Hermione replied.

"I can stay until this place closes," Ron said.

"Does this place ever close?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know," Ron said with a smile.

"How've you been, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've been all right," Ron said. "I've been glad that I don't have to study for the OWLs yet."

Harry smiled. "Have you two been to Gringotts yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied. "You?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I stayed here last night, so I got here early."

"Where should we go first?" Hermione asked.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron and Harry chorused.

Hermione was torn between being angry and laughing. "You two." She rolled her eyes. "Let's got to Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione led the way to the bookshop.

"Harry," Ron said. "What's that thing on your head?"

Harry reached up and grabbed Tennuse. "I don't know what kind of animal it is. But his name's Tennuse and he was a birthday present."

  
"From who?" Ron asked.

"I'll have to tell you later," Harry said. "It'll take too long to explain here."

They bought their books and Hermione said she needed new quills. Then Harry said he need refills on potions supplies. It turned out all of them needed those.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked the two boys, knowing that they must have forgotten something.

"I'm pretty sure," Ron said.

"Hermione," Harry said. "We're staying here for the next week, surely we'll have time to go back if we've forgotten something. We've gotten everything on our lists."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you have proper muggle clothes?"

"Of course I do," Ron said. "I wear them all summer."

"Oh right," Hermione said. "I forgot."

Harry and Ron shared a look. "Stop stressing so much, Hermione," Harry said. "It's only school."

Hermione frowned, then smiled. "All right." She looked at Harry, and at Tennuse. "Now, I want to know what you've been doing all summer."

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's go back to my room."

The three headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to Harry's room.

"So start from the beginning," Hermione said, once they were seated in Harry's room.

"And don't leave out the bit where you got that thing," Ron said.

"All right," Harry said and he took a deep breath. "The day before my birthday there was this really bad thunderstorm."

"I remember that," Hermione said. "Crookshanks was terrified."

"Where is Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"He's in my room," Hermione said.

"I was sitting in bed when there was this voice saying things like… I can't remember it was too long ago. Then Hermes appeared."

"Hermes?" Hermione said, looking at Harry with a 'You're about to tell me that gods exist?' look. "You mean, the Greeks' messenger god?"

"Yes," Harry said. Ron was just looking at them with a 'what are you talking about?' look. "Then he told me that my parents, besides being Lily and James Potter are Zeus and Hera, the rulers of the gods."

"No way, Harry," Hermione said looking at Harry with an 'I don't believe you' look.

"It's true Hermione."

"Okay Harry," Hermione said. "I believe you."

"Then Hermes told me that they wanted to see me. Then he took me to Mount Olympus. And that's where I stayed until last night."

"I really don't understand this," Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said, turning to Ron. "You know what gods are, right?" he nodded. "Well, the Greeks had their own gods. They're different to the ones we have today. There were heaps of them. They were all in charge of at least one aspect of human life."

"But gods don't exist," Ron said. "Those are stories muggles came up with to explain what wizards were doing."

"But the gods do exist," Harry said. "Unless you're not inclined to believe me."

"So, they exist," Ron said. "And you're the son of two gods. That means, you're a god, too."

"That would explain everything," Hermione said. "That would explain why You-Know-Who couldn't kill you when you were little. But that wouldn't explain why Lily and James Potter died."

"They had to leave me because they knew that I would be the one to kill Vol-sorry- You-Know-Who. So they left their bodies behind to be killed and they returned to Mount Olympus."

"Why were they down here in the first place?" Ron asked.

"Zeus and Hera have never gotten along too well. They were having marital problems at the time," Harry said. "Aphrodite suggested that they be reborn with no memories so that they would fall back in love."

"Who's Aphrodite?" Ron asked.

"The goddess of love," Hermione said. "Her son Eros, or Cupid, is the god of love."

"So where does the thing on your head come in?" Ron asked.

"Tennuse?" Harry said, lifting Tennuse of his head and stroking him with a finger. "Well, the gods held a birthday party for me the day I got there. Everyone was there and they all gave me presents. Tennuse is from Zeus and Hera, they made him just for me. That's why I don't know what kind of creature it is."

"Can I see?" Ron asked, holding out his hand. Harry put his hand next to Ron's and watched Tennuse climb onto Ron's hand. "It tickles," Ron said, laughing.

"We should make a name for the species," Hermione said. "Even if it is one of a kind." She studied Tennuse. "It looks like a Dizoan." She said.

"A Dizoan?" Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "May I hold him?" Ron passed Tennuse to Hermione. "He's so soft." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said. He heard a tap at the window. Harry turned to look. It was Hedwig. "Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, opening the window. "How are you Hedwig?" She cooed and nipped his ear. She had letters. "Hey, look at this," Harry said. "She's got letters from you two."

"I wrote that letter two weeks ago," Ron said, looking at the letter she carried. "I guess she couldn't bring it to you on Mt Olympics."

"Mount Olympus," Hermione corrected.

"I guess not," Harry said. "But she managed your other letters all right."

"Maybe she had help," Hermione said, stroking Tennuse with a finger.

"So what other presents did you get from the gods?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bed. Harry walked over to his small bag. In the morning, he'd unpacked the clothes and put them in the wardrobe but everything else was still there.

"Let's see," Harry said, opening the bag. First he took out the small bag and emptied it out onto the bed. "This is a mirror from Hebe. It shows you people in the world. The red, blue and orange jewels are from Nemesis, Fama and Nike. They ensure revenge, success and victory."

"So who's Hebe? And who are Nemesis, Fama and Nike?" Ron asked.

"Hebe is my sister, she's the goddess of youth. Nemesis, Fama and Nike are the goddesses of Revenge, Fame and Victory." He picked up the pan pipes. "These are from Pan. He's Hermes' son." Ron had picked up the wizard photos. "I think you know who those are from, Ron. The string is from Mors. It keeps anyone from death but kills them once it's removed." Hermione was touching the six stones. Tennuse had flown over to Hedwig in her cage. "Those are from Achelous, the river god. When they make a circle around something they protect whatever's in it from water. The nine circles are from the muses. They're supposed to bring inspiration when it comes to History, Astronomy, Tragedy, Comedy, Dance, Epic Poetry, Love Poetry, Lyric Poetry or Songs of the gods."

"You've gotten some really cool presents," Hermione said.

"Definitely," Ron said, thinking about what he could do with some of the things.

"My watch," Harry said, showing them. "Was made by Hephaestus and is guaranteed to last forever in all kinds of weather. This amulet," he said, pulling it out from his shirt. "Is from Apollo and Artemis. It's supposed to protect from the dark. The necklace," he said. "Is from Hagrid. I have no idea what the teeth are "The bracelet is from the winds. It's supposed to give me the power to control any wind. I just think it looks cool. The ring's from Hecate. It's supposed to magnify the power of any spell I use while wearing it."

Harry packed everything back into the small bag, taking off the necklace from Hagrid. He took everything out of the larger bag. "This is life restoring potion, health potion and healing powder." Taking out the bag of beans, Harry turned to Ron. "What do these do?"

"I haven't seen those before," Ron said.

"Fred and George sent them to me," Harry said. "Winged sandals, they fly. The cap of darkness, works a bit like an invisibility cloak, but you just have to put it on your head and there's no chance of being seen. And a Weasley jumper," Harry said, smiling. "How'd you know I needed a new one."

"I didn't," Ron said. "But mum says you can never have too many jumpers and I wasn't sure what to get you."

"Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her as he took out the glasses. "What were you thinking?" She blushed.

"I don't know. I told you not to ask me that," Hermione said.

"Pillow for good dreams and cloth that prolongs the life of the user." Harry said, placing them on his bed. "This is a bird for causing havoc. And an apple from my mother's tree. Crystal stag from Hermione." Harry looked at her. "Did you go back to the same place to get this?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, blushing. "How else would I have gotten over my fear of crystal shops. The second time I was paying more attention. That's what I came in to get in the first place. I saw it in the window and that's why I went in. Then I got distracted by those gorgeous crystal glasses."

"Sure Hermione," Harry said. "I believe you." He suspected that she'd been harbouring feelings for one of the shop assistants. "And last, but not least, a single lightning bolt in a jar."

"From Zeus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I'll bet this was your best birthday ever," Hermione said.

"It definitely was. I got birthday presents from all my favourite people." Harry said. "How was France, Hermione?"

"I met up with Fleur. She was just in the street with her mother and little sister. Gabrielle says hi, by the way. She just told me that she was getting a job with their Ministry of Magic, working with international relations. It means she gets to travel a lot and learn heaps of different languages." Hermione said.

"What else did you do?" Ron asked.

"We visited pretty much all the places we went to before. The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame -"

They spent the rest of Ron's visit talking about France. When Ron was gone, Hermione and Harry talked. For the rest of the week, Hermione and Harry had fun in Diagon Alley and Harry told her more about his visit with the gods.

~*~

A/N: I know that Harry's not allowed to apparate. The way I figure it, one person can't apparate another person or more than one person. You need two to apparate someone who can't. Otherwise, the older Weasleys could have apparated all of the younger ones to the QWC.


	7. Hogwarts… after a very, very long journe...

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it? And there's some lines borrowed from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" these are copyright © Joanne Rowling 1997. You probably won't even notice them… unless you're looking of course.

Okay, so the reviews made me happy. I'm posting two chapters today and I'm going to write the next one. I've been busy with another ficcy that I haven't posted here on ff.net so I haven't added much to this story in ages.

Have any of you ever noticed how 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' is the most useful book when it comes to writing fanfiction? It's so useful that it has a permanent place beside my computer.

****

~*Chapter 7 - Hogwarts… after a very, very long journey*~

After the week, it was time for Harry and Hermione to head back to school. Tom organised a portkey for them both. They made sure to keep hold of their luggage, then touched the beer mug he produced for them. This landed them inside platform nine and three quarters. A witch was their to take their portkey and they moved out of the zone.

"We'd better wait for Ron and the Weasleys," Hermione said. "Otherwise we'll find it hard to sit with them later."

"All right," Harry said, standing with his trunk near the edge of the platform, but not near enough to get hit by the train.

"I might have to sit with the prefects, though," Hermione said.

"Do you know who the other prefects are, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No," she said. "I know that Seamus is the other Gryffindor Prefect."

"Seamus? Really?" Harry said, looking around for the sandy-haired boy.

"Do you want to get changed into your robes now Harry?" Hermione asked. The train had only just come in and wasn't leaving for a while.

"No," Harry said. "I want to stay robe-free for as long as possible."

"Is that Fred?" Hermione asked, pointing through the crowd. Harry stood on his trunk to get a better look. Tennuse flew about his head.

"No," Harry said. "Looks like that sixth-year Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Hermione said. Harry stayed up on top on his trunk to get a better view. He wasn't very tall for a fifteen-year-old boy, although he was taller than the first and second years.

"There he is," Harry said, pointing. "And there's Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George."

"Ron!" Hermione called.

Harry waved. "Ron, over here!" The crowd was continually increasing. Ron spotted them and waved, squeezing through the people in the crowds.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Harry," Ron said.

"Hi Ron!" Harry said.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley approached them. "Hello dears," she said. "Did you have a nice summer?" She looked particularly at Harry who appeared to be thinner. His clothes were tighter around his body and showed how skinny he really was.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I had an excellent supper."

"Are those Dursley people feeding you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"It's all right," Harry said. "Dumbledore's arranged for me to live with some family friends."

"Really," Mrs. Weasley asked, looking relieved.

Hermione and Ron had joined Seamus who had just arrived. Ginny was standing shyly beside her mother.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said.

"Hi," Ginny replied, only the tips of her ears reddening. She appeared to be getting over him.

"How was your summer," Harry asked.

"It was all right," Ginny said.

"We'd better get on the train soon," Harry said. "Ron!" he called, "Hermione!"

They waved to him.

"Guess we'd better wait for them," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley was off to say good bye to Fred and George so he and Ginny were left alone… well, as alone as you can be on a platform filled with people.

"So what did you do this holidays?" Ginny asked.

"Has Ron told you anything?" Harry asked.

"Anything about what?" Ginny said.

"I'm a god," Harry said. Ginny blushed. "Not like that," Harry said. "I'll tell you more on the train. Then Hermione can help me explain it. If we ever get onto the train, that is." Harry looked over to where Hermione and Ron were still talking to Seamus and now Dean. "I'd better go over and get them. Do you mind watching our luggage?" Ginny shook her head. "Thanks Gin."

Harry walked over to Dean, Seamus, Ron and Hermione. "Don't you four think we should get onto the train?"

"Oh right," Ron said.

"The train," Dean said.

"I think we should sit up front with the other prefects Hermione," Seamus said.

"All right," Hermione said. "I'll see you three when we get to Hogwarts."

Harry, Ron and Dean walked over to where Harry had left his luggage with Ginny. Harry picked up his owl cage and wheeled his trunk around to a carriage. "Wanna try this one?"

"All right," Dean said, lifting up one end of his trunk. "Help me, Ron."

Ron and Dean lifted up Dean's trunk, then Ron's trunk. Then Ron helped Harry and Dean helped Ginny. Then all four trunks were on the train. They started looking for an empty compartment. The third one they tried had only one person inside.

"Excuse me," Harry said. "Can we four squeeze in here?"

The person looked up and the friends saw pale skin and blue eyes. "Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Ron? Harry?" Lupin said, standing up. "Sure you kids can stay in here with me."

Ron, Dean, Ginny and Harry stepped into the compartment.

"Why are you here, Lupin?" Harry asked. (a/n: yes I know that's rude. But they don't know he's a professor and I can't imagine ever saying 'Mr. Lupin')

"We wanted to surprise you," Lupin said to Harry. "I'm teaching here again this year."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had."

"Thank you for the compliment, Harry," Lupin said. "I did hear about what happened with last year's DADA teacher." (a/n: no, he doesn't say DADA he says the whole thing. I couldn't be bothered typing it out. Now this had defeated the whole purpose of it. Gee I suck.)

"I'm sure Moody's all right," Harry said. "But Barty Crouch Jr. I never want to meet again in my life."

"Oh," Lupin said, reaching into his trunk. "I've got something for you." He pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and string. "Happy Birthday Harry."

Dean had been quiet for awhile. It was strange to see an ex-teacher giving a pupil a present. Ginny had heard about Harry's relationship with Professor Lupin and so wasn't surprised.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked. 

Tennuse settled on Harry's right shoulder. Harry unknotted the string and tore the spellotape from the paper. Inside was a box. Harry opened the box.

"Originally Snuffles and I were going to get you something nice from a store," Lupin said. "Then we realised that something like this would be more meaningful."

It was a pair of Quidditch gloves. Harry picked them up. "They were your father's," Lupin said. "He wore them during the last match that won us the Quidditch Cup in our seventh year. They were brand new then. I gave them to him. Told him they were for good luck. After the match he proposed to Lily. Then he gave the gloves back. He said he didn't need luck anymore now that he had her."

Harry just held the box and smiled. If only Lupin knew that one of his best friends, James Potter was alive and living on Mount Olympus; probably watching right now. "Thank you Lupin."

"So how were your holidays, Dean?" Ron asked his friend.

"All right," Dean said. "We did normal muggle stuff. We went to visit my aunt Grace in Ireland. I watched West Ham play against Liverpool. They won, two nil."

"I still don't understand how you can get so into that muggle football," Ron said.

"We should take him to see a game, Harry," Dean said. "Show him what football's like."

"I've never been to a real game," Harry said.

"Never?" Dean exclaimed. Harry shook his head. On his shoulder, Tennuse mimicked his action. Ginny giggled.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

"The thing on your shoulder shook it's head when you shook yours." Ginny said. Harry reached up with his left hand and Tennuse walked onto it. Harry stroked him with a finger.

"What is that thing?" Lupin asked. "I've never seen one before in my life. And I'm sure it's not in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"This is Tennuse. He's a… a… What did we call it again, Ron?" Harry asked.

"A Dizoan," Ron said.

"So far as we know," Harry said. "He's the only one in existence." Tennuse started nipping on Harry's fingers.

"So where'd you get him?" Dean asked.

"He was a present," Harry said. Dean, Ginny and Lupin all looked at him.

"From who?" Lupin asked.

"Should I tell them?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. It's your life, you decide."

"Okay," Harry said. "Remember earlier when I told you I was a god?" he asked Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny said, flushing red.

"Well it's true," Harry said. "My father is Zeus and my mother is Hera."

Lupin looked at him with the strangest look. "I've known James Potter almost all of my life. How could he possibly be Zeus?"

"Did he ever have a fascination for those stories?" Harry asked.

"Well yes," Lupin said. "That's how I found out what gods were, through him."

"You're trying to tell us that your parents are the king and queen of heaven?" Dean asked.

Out of all three, Ginny was the most lost. Being from a wizarding family she didn't know about the gods muggles had thought they created.

"I'm confused," she said.

"I'll explain it another time," Ron said. Ginny nodded. There was a tap at the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the witch with the food trolley peered in.

Harry got some pumpkin pasties, Lupin got some chocolate frogs, Ginny bought some cauldron cakes to share with Ron and Dean got a bag of every flavour beans. Then they changed the topic to Quidditch and how Harry hoped it would still be on despite the threat of Death Eater attacks.

"Did you hear about Seamus and Lavender?" Dean asked.

"No," Harry and Ron both answered.

"They met in Diagon Alley over the summer, then one meeting led to another, then another and finally, instant boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ron and Harry laughed. "I never would have thought of Seamus and Lavender."

The compartment door opened and there stood three Slytherins in their school robes.

"Professor McGonagall will be requiring your presence Professor Lupin as soon as we get to school," Malfoy said to Lupin. (a/n: yes, I'm trying to make Malfoy seem like a suck up… although it's not working too well. J )

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said. 

"And there's a letter for you Potter," Malfoy said, handing over the envelope. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle scowled at everyone in the compartment then left.

Harry looked at the letter. The seal had obviously been broken once before. Malfoy hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he had read Harry's personal mail.

"Malfoy's been in my mail," Harry said, opening the envelope easily. He lifted out the piece of parchment that held the letter and read it to himself.

"Why was Malfoy the one delivering the mail?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you see?" Dean asked Ron who shook his head. "He's a prefect."

"Him?" Ron snorted, "A prefect?"

"Think about it, Ron," Harry said. "Who in our class of Slytherins would you think prefect material?"

"You're right Harry," Ron said. "They had to pick someone. And Malfoy isn't as close to failing as the others whether we like it or not."

"I wonder who the other prefects are," Dean wondered. They were all wondering the same thing. "What's in your letter, Harry?"

"I've been asked to see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning after breakfast," Harry said.

"I wonder why," Ron replied.

"I think he knows of my godly status," Harry said.

"Does Malfoy?" Dean asked.

"Why would Malfoy know?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Oh nothing, just Seamus said that there was this rumour going around that you and him were together," Dean said.

"Tell Seamus he's going crazy," Harry said. "Oh, and you're crazy too if you believe him." Tennuse fluttered in front of Harry's face and nodded his head. Harry smiled.

Eventually, after one of the weirdest conversations Remus Lupin had heard since he was fifteen, the train reached the school. Lupin got out with the students and headed to the front to see Professor McGonagall who had been on the train with the prefects.

"Who's that over there?" Ron asked. There was a short, chubby man with pale blonde hair like Malfoy's standing to the side near the boats.

"First years, first years," the man called.

"Must be Hagrid's temporary replacement," Harry said.

"Where's Hagrid?" Dean asked. "Did he get sacked for almost getting us killed by blast-ended skrewts?"

"No," Harry replied. "It's nothing like that. He's on some errand for Dumbledore. He'll be back later in the term."

"Really?" Ron said. "I never heard that."

Dean, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville (who had been sitting with some fourth years) managed to climb into a horseless carriage and make their way to school.

"Hey Neville," Dean said. "Want to hear something interesting about our buddy Harry?"

"You can be as bad as Seamus," Harry said.

"He is my best friend," Dean said.

"I thought the influence might go the other way, you could convince him that West Ham was the best football team around. Personally, Manchester United is better, but hey." Harry said, changing the subject. He didn't actually know a thing about Manchester United, but Dean always seemed to bring them up with West Ham. Dean seemed to hate them. Now, for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts Dean and Harry (with no football knowledge whatsoever) argued about which team was better while Ron tried to explain what a god was to Neville and Ginny. Finally, the Gryffindors made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They found seats at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Seamus who were sitting near the front end of the table where the first years were going to sit.

"Did you see the new gamekeeper?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Don't you remember that errand he's supposed to run for Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I wonder if Madame Maxime joined him," Hermione mused.

McGonagall addressed the first years and the sorting began with a song (as always).

(a/n: feel free to laugh at the stupid ill-written-ness of the sorting hat's song.)

"I am a sorting hat,

A sorting hat, that's me.

I am a clever hat,

To sort you is my job

Gryffindor, you may be

There dwell none faint of heart.

Or Hufflepuff, an excellent choice

None here are lazy, unjust or faithless.

Ah, maybe Ravenclaw,

You won't find one stupid or witless.

And Slytherin, the last of the four,

Here there will not be any without their wits about.

So try me on, I'll always fit.

To fit you is my job.

In Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor

You must belong to one.

And now my song is done!"

The school clapped and cheered although they did think the song was a little substandard. 

"Aryan, Elizabeth," a small girl with black hair slowly walked forward from her place in the back of the line. A moment's silence as the hat made its decision and "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat. The Hufflepuff table to the left clapped and cheered for the small girl. She immediately felt right at home and grinned as she sat down.

"Bends, Michelle," a blonde this time with dark grey eyes and a fearless look. Her body language clearly spelt out her fear, though. "Hufflepuff!"

"Bond, Peter," a boy struggled out of the line and onto the familiar stool. "Ravenclaw!" the table right beside them clapped and cheered. Harry paid no attention until the first Ravenclaw was called. "Bryan, Adam," joined them and sat beside Seamus rather than Hermione.

Soon half of the students were sorted and a tall, blonde-haired boy with dark brown eyes stepped forward at McGonagall's call of "Potter, Harry." Harry looked up. The entire hall went silent as the hat took its time with him. "Gryffindor!" Harry stood with the others in his house and the blonde walked down to them. He sat beside Hermione. For some reason the other Gryffindors had avoided sitting next to her.

The rest of the sorting went on as usual as "Zurich, Clyde," was sorted into Slytherin. Then Dumbledore rose to give his usual pre-meal speech.

"Welcome to another grand year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words," Harry was not surprised as he heard the next words. "Tidak! Berguna! Biru! Dua!" (a/n: I'll explain later). Then the plates produced food, Hermione muttered about slavery and house elves to the poor Harry Potter sitting beside her, not the fifth year, the first year.

"Hermione, leave it," Harry said. Although he was sitting on her other side, he still didn't want to hear her talk about it.

"But it's wrong! They shouldn't be working for nothing!"

"Hermione, they don't want to," Harry said. "And you'd better do them a favour by actually eating the food otherwise they've prepared it for nothing." These words actually seemed to calm Hermione down and she started to eat. "Don't mind Hermione," he said to the first year sitting beside her. "She can go nutters. And don't even think about asking her any school related questions, I don't know why she's not in Ravenclaw."

"Thanks for the advice," the small Harry Potter said. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I remembered that. My name's Harry, too. I'm Harry Potter." Hermione didn't seem to care that they were talking around her.

"Cool," he said. "We have the same name."

"Are you muggle-born?" Harry asked. The boy looked at him confused. "I guess you are. Muggles are what wizards call non-magic people. When you're a muggle-born it means you're from a family of non-magic people. Some people, like the Slytherins over there, seem to think that coming from a non-magic family is a bad thing. If they ever call you a mudblood, don't stand for it. That's the most insulting name they could ever call you." And Harry stuffed some mashed potato into his mouth.

The younger Harry seemed to let this all sink in. Soon the meal was over, Harry Potter the boy who lived didn't tell Harry Potter the muggle-born a thing about his heritage. He knew the younger boy would figure it out by himself. Dumbledore stood to address them again.

"Now that we are no longer suffering from hunger pains, I will give you the mandatory start of term notices.

"Due to the rise of Lord Voldemort (a communal flinch occurred), we must keep to some stricter than usual rules. Under no circumstances is any student, not even a prefect, to be outside the walls of this castle without being accompanied by a teacher. You shall wait for classes outside within the walls.

"In no circumstances must magic be used unless in a school lesson or if there is an emergency. Using magic to unlock doors that are locked for a reason does not qualify for an emergency. Neither is the usage of magic to tease or taunt one's peers. Fights are strictly to be of the verbal kind.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And I would like to introduce two new temporary members to our staff while Hagrid is away on Hogwarts business. They are Professor Grubbly-Plank for Care of Magical Creatures and Mr. Gurllik our new gamekeeper." The school clapped politely. "And I would also like to welcome back Remus Lupin to once again teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." The clapping this time was much louder. Some of the older students had managed to forget that their old Professor Lupin was a werewolf and the others didn't care one bit. They once again had a DADA professor who actually knew what he was doing.

"And finally, it has come to my attention that the older and younger students of the school do not know each other well at all. We are therefore pairing all students in fifth, sixth and seventh years with first, second and third years. Fourth years will be learning more about each house. They will be paired with a member of another house in their own year." Glares were exchanged on all four tables on behalf of the fourth years.

"So, to the singing of our school song. Pick your favourite tune and let's go!" Harry Dean, Seamus and Ron had a contest to see who could sing the school song the fastest. Ron won, although it did seem to Harry like he'd been practicing. 

"Now, off to bed with you all," and there was a loud sound as hundreds of chairs scraped the floor in unison.

"First year Gryffindors," Hermione and Seamus called. It was the fifth year prefects' job every year to make sure that the first years got to their dormitories on their first day.

"We'll help you," Harry said, meaning himself and Ron. Neville and Dean went with Seamus who was taking half of them. Hermione led the pack up the front. Ron and Harry walked at the rear, trying to lighten the sleepy children's faces.

"I'm Hermione. And that's Ron and Harry." Hermione introduced them as they left the Great Hall. "This is the quickest way to Gryffindor tower on Tuesday nights," Hermione said.

"Every other day it's a bit longer and definitely more confusing," he was trying to make it as confusing as possible.

"If we're lucky," Harry said. "We might meet Peeves. He's the resident poltergeist and we all know what they do."

A small girl was whispering to her friend about something or other then spoke up.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked. The other Harry Potter turned around.

"I am," Harry said.

"Is it true you're the Harry Potter?" her friend asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm the Harry Potter that is responsible for both Voldemort's downfall fourteen years ago and his recent revival three months ago."

The two girls whispered to themselves again.

"Harry," Hermione said. "You're not responsible for that."

"Well, if that wasn't my fault, then it was my fault that Cedric died," Harry said, glumly.

"That wasn't your fault either," Hermione said.

"Yeah you git," Ron said. "That was you showing 'moral fibre' again."

"The same 'moral fibre' that got me that lead in the first place," Harry said. This 'moral fibre' really wasn't his favourite thing in the world.

"No," Hermione said. "It was your excellent flying skills that got you the lead," they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"It was young Barty Crouch's help that got me the lead. That man is almost as evil as Voldemort himself." Harry had finally admitted that it wasn't his fault. But Ron knew that in the morning, Harry would probably start thinking it was his fault again.

"Abicere sperare," Hermione said.

"Er, Hermione," Ron said timidly. "I don't know much Latin but is that what I think it is?"

"Well, it does mean abandon hope," Hermione said.

"Who comes up with the ideas for these passwords?" Harry asked.

"I believe they're drawn at random from a magical 'Boggle' game," Hermione said. Harry laughed and so did some of the first years. The rest of the first years looked at the two of them confused. The portrait hole was wide open and they all tumbled in.

"Before you all run off to bed," Harry said. "Let me give you some words of advice. A wise person once said that if Voldemort tries to kill you, they won't live for long. But I'm not dead so that person wasn't very wise."

"What's the point to this, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Point? Oh yeah, advice needs a point. So… um… don't trust the wisdom of the wise, instead turn to the wisdom of someone who has absolutely no idea what they're talking about." Harry managed to make this up all completely off the top of his head.

"Not bad Harry," Hermione said with a laugh. "Girls follow me, boys follow those two morons over there who I happen to call my friends." Harry and Ron led them up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

As Harry went into bed, the world swam around him and he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

~*~

A/N: That's the seventh chapter now. Don't you fret darlings, the next chapter's on it's way although I'm not making any promises to when it's going to come out. That was my longest chapter yet. Isn't that so delightfully interesting?

The words that Dumbledore said are Indonesian. They make absolutely no sense but translate to "No! Suitable! Blue! Two!" See, I told you they made no sense whatsoever.

REVIEW!


	8. More about Harry Potter

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it? And any familiar lines have been borrowed from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' the movie and I obviously didn't invent them.

You'll find out a little bit more about the young Harry Potter in this chapter. And after this chapter there are nine left… or more if I decide to add in an unexpected one.

Just so you know, I call the normal Harry Potter, Harry and the other one, young Harry or H2.

****

~*Chapter 8 - More about Harry Potter*~

Harry woke up as usual in his dormitory. Dean, Seamus and Neville were already up and staring at him through a gap in the curtains. Harry saw that Tennuse was settled nicely on top of Dean's head. He'd managed to forget about Tennuse the night before and almost squashed him as he went to sleep.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"You're glowing," Seamus said, staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked confused as he looked at himself. It was true. He was indeed glowing with the same brightness he had on Mount Olympus. "Shit," Harry said. "I guess I can't control it as well as I thought."

"Control it?" Neville asked.

"I think it's a side affect of me being a god. I'll have to ask Lupin or Dumbledore about it later."

"How will Lupin help?" Dean asked. 

"I'll ask him if my dad went through the same thing sometimes." Harry answered.

Harry got up and tried to decrease his glow. "It's no use," he said. "I've never noticed it before, though so it must go away after a while."

The others just went about their business as Ron snored away. Harry, once dressed and ready to go, finally decided to wake Ron up.

"Ron," Harry said, shaking him.

"Ugh, Harry turn that light off," Ron said, shielding his eyes from the glow.

"Sorry," Harry replied and closed the curtains. "It's time to get up, you know." Harry walked downstairs and met Hermione in the common room.

"I'm going to wait for some of the first years," Hermione said. "They might need some help."

"I'll wait with you," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, looking at him properly. "I've been meaning to tell you since last week, but you glow in the mornings. I don't know why, but I think you probably glow the entire time you're asleep. You really should talk to Dumbledore about it."

"I will," Harry said. "He's asked to see me after breakfast. I'll tell him then." Some first years shyly said hello and looked at Harry's puzzling glow.

"Are you all ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked, looking at the first years. They only nodded.

Young Harry Potter approached Harry. "Harry," he began.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry asked, looking down at the first year. It was strange to call someone his name, but there had been another boy in his muggle school named Harry Granville.

"Why are you glowing?" some of the other students dropped back a bit to listen.

"Well," Harry said. He really didn't see the purpose in hiding it from people… except that it would add to his fame and lead to a lot of unnecessary questions. And he had OWLs this year. "You know about gods, right?" Young Harry nodded. "Well I am one."

One of the first years snorted. "You can't be a god!" she said.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

"You don't look like a god and gods don't exist."

"Ah well," Harry said. "I honestly thought I was."

Hermione looked at him and they walked down to the Great Hall. At breakfast, slips of paper were handed around to the entire school that said who their buddy was. Harry opened up his slip and read the name. Harry Potter. (a/n: come now, who wasn't expecting that?) He got himself? What was that about? (a/n: okay, this boy wasn't expecting that) Then he remembered. Harry Potter the first year Gryffindor. He walked down to talk to him.

"Hey Harry," Harry said. "Looks like we're buddies."

"Yeah," little Harry said. "I'll see you during buddy time." He said, smirking at the words 'buddy time'.

"I'm agreeing with you there, buddy time is a stupid name for it. How about we come up with a better one later."

"Sure," he said and Harry walked back to finish breakfast and talk to Professor Dumbledore before Transfiguration.

"What did you want to see me about, Professor?" Harry asked as he entered Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry," he said. "Please sit down." (a/n: don't ask me how he got there first, he teleports) Harry sat down. "I received a slightly strange letter from a person I thought long dead. Your father Harry." Harry nodded, wondering what Zeus had sent. "It said that you were no longer to live with the Dursleys and that you had spent the summer with him and your mother. Is that correct?"

Harry only nodded. It was almost as though he was back with the gods again, only nodding except when he was in the company of his friends. "What surprised me the most was when he revealed to me the startling story of the nature of your parents' romance. All I want to tell you is that I know."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Is it all right that I spend the holidays with them?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's all right," Dumbledore said with that trademark twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "Can I ask you one question before I go?"

"Yes," the Headmaster replied.

"When I wake up in the mornings, I glow. Do you know if that's normal?"

"For people," the Headmaster said. "it is definitely not normal. But for a god suppressing his power, I do think it is."

"Thank you again, Professor," Harry said and left the room.

"And must I remind you Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "That the animal on top of your head is not one of those allowed at Hogwarts."

"Sorry Professor," Harry said. "He was a birthday present from my parents."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps we can arrange something. Perhaps we could change the rule so that animals no bigger than a cat at regular size cannot be kept at school unless they are a cat, toad or owl."

"Thank you very much, Professor." Harry said and left the room. He had to hurry back to his dormitory so that he could get his things for Transfiguration.

---

Saturdays after lunch was designated buddy time. You had to arrange to meet your buddy somewhere and talk. Harry had found out that part of the reason why they were doing this was so that students didn't get up to extra mischief because they were inside the castle rather than outside.

On the first Saturday, Harry met Harry in the common room. They joined Ron and his buddy, Suzanne Delany who was a third year, in Professor Lupin's classroom. Hermione and her buddy, Jennifer Smith were in the library. Ron and Suzanne were at the front of the classroom and the two Harrys were at the back. Professor Lupin was doing something or other outside with Professor McGonagall.

"Harry," the young Harry said. "There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you since I first met you but kept forgetting about."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What is that thing on your head?" young Harry asked, pointing. Tennuse got up disgruntled and flew in front of Harry's face.

"Tennuse, this is Harry Potter," Harry said, making introductions. "Harry Potter, Tennuse." (a/n: I've been waiting to do that for _so _long. And you probably don't even get the joke.)

"And what is it?" young Harry asked.

"Well, it's a… I always forget what we call it and it's the only one known to be in existence. Ron!" Harry yelled.

Ron turned to look at Harry. "What?"

"What did we call Tennuse again?"

"Tennuse is yours and you always forget what it is." Ron said, looking at Harry. "A Dizoan."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

"Right," young Harry said, looking at him.

"So," Harry said. "Your accent's not quite British, where are you from?"

"Australia," he said. "My mum's from London and my dad's Australian. They met when she came out to Australia for a holiday. But my Nan's been sick lately so we moved out here. Then I got my letter. And my dad got an offer to work for the BBC here. He's a news reporter. His name is Harry, too."

"Wow," Harry said. "I used to think that my mum and dad were dead. Then I found out they were gods who were living on Mount Olympus."

"So you seriously weren't kidding the other day when we caught you glowing?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I don't mind if the kids don't believe me."

"What's Quidditch?" he asked. "Everyone who's not muggle-born says it's the best game and that you're a really good seeker."

"Don't you have any not muggle-born friends. I'm surprised they haven't tried to explain it to you."

"They have," young Harry said. "I've just gotten incredibly confused."

"I've got an idea," Harry said. "Want to ask if we can go out to the Quidditch pitch? I can get the balls because I'm captain this year. And I'm sure Hooch or Lupin would come."

"Sure," the boy replied.

"You don't mind if I invite Ron and Suzanne, do you?" Harry asked. The other boy shook her head. "Hey Ron."

"What?"

"Do you and Suzanne want to come with us to see if we can go out onto the Quidditch pitch?"

"You want to go?" Ron asked Suzanne.

"All right," she replied.

The four of them walked to find Madam Hooch and Harry attempted to explain Quidditch to Harry with some help from Ron and Suzanne.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. There are seven players on a team. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker. The chasers pass the Quaffle, that's a red ball, to each other to each other and try to score goals through the three hoops. You've seen the Quidditch pitch haven't you?" Harry nodded. "But the keeper protects the hoops and tries to prevent chasers from the other team scoring."

"The rest of it," Ron said. "Is hard to explain if you don't have the balls with you. There's four of them."

"I'll lend you Quidditch through the Ages," Ron said. "It explains it really well."

Eventually they reached Madam Hooch's office. Harry knocked.

"Madam Hooch are you in?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry Potter," Harry said. She opened the door and let them in.

"What would you like? Do you want to organise some Gryffindor training sessions?"

"I was wondering if we could borrow the Quidditch balls. We wanted to explain it to Harry. He's never seen it before."

Madam Hooch looked at them. "All right," she said. "But remember you aren't allowed out of the castle without at teacher. And those balls aren't to be let out of their case inside the castle. And the golden snitch must remain in the case the whole time."

"Thank you," all four of them said.

"Who are we going to get to supervise?" Suzanne asked.

"Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"I've heard rumours about Professor Lupin," young Harry said.

"If it's that he's a werewolf, then it's true," Ron said.

"He's a werewolf?" young Harry was astonished.

"That's what Ron just said," Harry said. "He also happens to be one of my dad's best friends."

They found Professor Lupin in his office, seemingly doing nothing. "Harry," he said when Harry and the others came in. "I've found something that you might like." He handed Harry what looked like a blank piece of parchment.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Try it," Lupin said, smiling.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said. The familiar greeting words appeared on the parchment.

"Where'd you find it?" Harry asked.

"They didn't clean out this office very well, I found it here. I'm assuming Moody found out about it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"What is it?" the other Harry asked.

"Marauders' Map," Harry said. "It shows you where everyone is on a map of the school."

"Cool," both the younger Harry and Suzanne said.

"So why did you come to see me?" Professor Lupin asked. "I see you vacated my classroom. You didn't break anything did you?"

"Of course not, Professor," Harry said. "How do feel up to watching us play Quidditch?"

"Quidditch, Harry?"

"We need someone to watch us play," Harry said. "Please?"

"Well," he said. "I suppose, since I'm not doing anything."

"Really? Thank you, Professor."

The five of them went outside to the Quidditch Pitch after Harry and Suzanne ran up to get their brooms. Ron and the other Harry were borrowing school brooms.

Harry opened the box on the ground.

"See Harry," he said. "This is the Quaffle, those two that are trying to get out are bludgers and the golden snitch hangs out there, but we can't let it out."

"So, how do I fly?" young Harry asked, they hadn't had their first flying lesson, yet.

"Well, this is how Madam Hooch taught us, but I'm not sure why she got us to do the first bit."

"I think it's an exercise in broom control," Suzanne said.

"Probably," Harry said. "So, stand on this side of the broom and say, UP." Harry's firebolt immediately jumped into Harry's hand.

"UP!" young Harry said. The broom jumped into his hand.

"Hey, that's pretty good. Most people don't have that much control over brooms in their first year," Harry said.

"But, Harry was one of those people who had control," Ron said, remembering their first flying lesson.

"Okay, so you mount your broom like this," Harry said. "And put your hands like this."

Young Harry copied what Harry was doing. "Then kick off. The direction you fly is determined by the position of the broom handle."

"And you realise why Harry is Quidditch captain," Ron said to Suzanne.

"I love watching him fly," was Suzanne's only reply.

"Doesn't everyone?" Lupin said.

The two Harrys were up in the air, flying.

"That other Harry's pretty good too," Ron said, staring up, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Isn't that confusing?" Remus asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"There being two Harrys," Remus asked. "There's used to be two people called James at Hogwarts. We called them James P and James K. But you can't do that with them, they have the same name."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"I've got it," Suzanne said. "We call them H1 and H2."

"All right," Ron said, picking up his broom. "Let's see what they think."

So Ron and Suzanne flew up to talk to H1 and H2.

"We gave you two nicknames," Ron said.

"Nicknames?" Harry said, looking at Ron suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Suzanne made them up, and Lupin approved."

"So what are they?" Young Harry asked.

"Well, you're H1," Ron said to fifth year Harry. "and you're H2."

"They sound like Bananas in Pajamas," H2 said.

"What?" the others all looked at him confused.

H2 looked at them in confusion. "You don't have Bananas in Pajamas here?" (a/n: so, Brits out there, do you have Bananas in Pajamas? Even if you do this parts in my story, so there)

"What the hell is Bananas in Pajamas?" Ron asked H2.

"Kids TV show," H2 said. "It's about these bananas, B1 and B2. And they like chasing the teddies, Morgan, Lulu and Amy, on Tuesdays. There's even this one episode where they go to Rat in a Hat and get calendars, the teddies get one so that - " It only just occurred to Harry how stupidly childish he sounded. "Never mind."

"Well," the older Harry said. "The nicknames are all right. Even if H2 says they sound like banana-names."

"Well," Ron said. "At least we have another nickname for the two of you, Bananas in Pajamas."

"So let's do some Quidditch. Ron, you said you wanted to try out for Keeper, right?" H1 asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Suzanne, you any good at chaser?" Harry asked.

"I'm all right," she said.

"Cool," Harry said. He took out his wand. "Accio Quaffle!" And the red Quaffle came zipping out of the box into Harry's awaiting hands. He had a little trouble trying to catch it, as he never touched it usually. But the gripping charms did their work and Harry didn't drop it. "Here you are, Suzanne. Try scoring, Ron, you try blocking them."

Suzanne caught the Quaffle easily. "Ready Ron?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, already in position. Harry watched as Suzanne flew and threw the ball through the hoops. Ron caught some of them, some of them went flying straight past him and some were just blocked.

"Not bad Ron, Suzanne," Harry said. "Have you thought about trying out, Suzanne?"

"But, you've already got three chasers," she said.

"We could always use extra," Harry said.

"An extra seeker would go to good use, wouldn't it, Harry," Ron said, smiling at him.

"Why's that?" H2 asked.

"Harry gets knocked out after almost every Quidditch match," Ron said, still grinning madly.

"Ouch," H2 winced.

"How about you, H2? Want to join the Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"Er," H2 said, in Harry Potter style. (a/n: hey, do all Harry Potters do that? =D)

"Might as well, play around now," Ron said. "Just for fun, that's why we're out here."

"All right," H2 said. "I'll give it a go. Can I try keeper?"

Harry nodded. Ron moved to stay next to Harry as H2 took up Ron's position in front of the hoops. Suzanne continued doing what she had been and all three (and Lupin) watched as H2 blocked each of Suzanne's shots, even catching some of them.

"You're pretty good," Harry said. Ron was looking at H2 with a little jealousy written over his features. Harry knew that Ron had wanted the keeper position badly so that he could show that he could excel at something.

"What is it with people named Harry Potter being good at what they do?" Ron muttered to himself.

"Don't worry about it Ron," Harry said to his best friend. "The rest of the team is getting in on this, they might still pick you."

"Harry," Harry called. "Beware the first year broom rule."

"You mean the non-existent one?" Ron asked. "The one they bent and broke to let you have one."

"I'm telling him that if he's going to be on the team, he's going to need his own broom."

Suzanne noticed the sunset. "We should go in," she said. "I want to find out how my friends did with their buddies. I had fun, you guys." She flew down to stand with Professor Lupin.

***

After dinner in the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking.

"Harry," Hermione said. "There's something Ron and I need to tell you.

"What is it?" he asked. Then he caught the glances they were giving each other. "I think I know."

"Well, Harry," Ron began. "Hermione and I are kind of, sort of-"

"We're going out," Hermione said, bluntly. Harry would have thought that Ron would be the one to be blunt about it and Hermione be the one to beat around the bush.

"I kind of suspected," Harry said. "It's about time, too. The way you two were always going on as though you were an old married couple."

Ron and Hermione looked at him. "Gosh Harry, even we didn't know until a little while ago," Hermione said.

"I'm more perceptive than people like to think. Too many people think I'm dense (a/n: me being one of those people) and naively innocent. But I'm not."

Ron and Hermione just nodded, they'd known this for a long time, after all, he was their best friend.

"Thanks for understanding," Ron said. "It helps to know that you won't be getting all depressed when 'Mione and I hang around together a lot more often."

"Hey," Harry said, smiling at them. "I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you… even if I die before either of you."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed and both of them got up together to hug him.

"I'm going to bed now," Harry said. Ron and Hermione watched with worried faces as their best friend walked up the dormitory steps.

"I worry about him," Hermione said.

"You're not the only one," Ron said. "We all do."

~*~

A/N: There you all go, another chapter to my brilliant fic. This goes out to Jen who I just talked to on MSN. She got me to finish this chapter so I could post it for you.

REVIEW!!!


	9. Potions and Problems

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it? And any familiar lines have been borrowed from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' the movie and I obviously didn't invent them.

Just so you know, I call the normal Harry Potter, Harry or H1 and the other one, young Harry or H2. This is the mandatory Quidditch scene… well, it's not too much of a scene.

You know when I get happy? When I get reviews! And I got reviews, so I'm happy!

This chapter's for Piri Malfoy just because I said so.

****

~*Chapter 9 - Potions and Problems*~

"H1," Hermione called, she'd rather liked the nickname and had started calling Harry that a while ago. Ron preferred to call him 'Banana'. "Hurry up, we'll be late for Potions."

Harry had run upstairs to quickly get his potions textbook after lunch.

"I'm coming, Hermione," Harry called. The grabbed the book which had managed to wedge itself between the wall and his bed. "I wouldn't want to be late for such an enjoyable experience."

He could imagine Hermione and Ron's reactions to that comment. Neither would think it were funny. Hermione would sigh and think about something else and Ron would start thinking about the horror that was Potions class with a certain Professor Severus Snape. Quickly he met them in the common room.

"Hurry Harry, we're going to have to run and we'd better not meet Peeves on the way," Hermione said as soon as she saw him, heading straight for the portrait.

Harry looked at Ron who waited a moment for Harry to catch up.

"What have you been up to?" Ron asked.

"Book got stuck behind my bed," Harry said.

"How on earth did that happen? You weren't sleeping with it, were you? Didn't know you liked Potions so much. Or is it Snape you're after?"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Ron laughed as he ran after Hermione. Harry had no choice but to follow.

After Potions (a/n: I just can't bring myself to write about such an unbearable subject. =D), Ron and Harry headed to Divination, while Hermione headed to Arithmancy.

"I can't believe Snape," Ron complained. "We were hardly a minute late and he's making us create our own potion. How the hell are we supposed to do that? There's got to be a safe way to do it, rather than experimentation. But I can't think about how."

"I know," Harry complained. "But we're going to have to do one for our NEWTs in seventh year, so we might as well start now."

"But it's not like we'll be allowed to use the same one," Ron complained.

Harry had to agree. There wasn't really much point to the exercise other than the fact that Snape wanted to torture his three favourite Gryffindors.

"I suppose we'll have to get Hermione to help us," Harry said.

"Too right, we will," Ron said as they climbed the ladder and prepared to set their imaginations to work.

---

A week later, Hermione ran up to Harry and Ron who were heading down to lunch without her because she'd been busy in the library.

"I finished my potion," Hermione said.

"Does it work?" They'd all agreed to try to make potions that wore off after time and were only for touch and not drinking.

"Yes!" she cried out happily. "I call it Absorbo (a/n: I wonder what that does… yes, I do have lack of imagination sometimes). When someone touches it, all other potions that usually have to be ingested will affect the person."

"How'd you test it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I tested it on myself," Hermione said. Ron and Harry just looked at her. "I know that's not the best idea in the world, but you guys weren't around and I thought, Madam Pomfrey can fix anything. So I dipped my hand into it and then into some feather potion (a/n: no imagination *shakes head*), after it dried of course. And my hand got covered in feathers, then both potions wore off."

"That's great Hermione," Harry said. "Are you sure it's original? You wouldn't want Snape to go off at you for that."

"It definitely is," Hermione said. "What about your potions?"

Harry and Ron quickened their pace just a little bit.

"Come on, guys," Hermione said. "They can't be that bad."

"I have an idea," Harry said, sheepishly. "That's about it."

"So what is it?" Hermione asked. "You two only have a week left."

"It's not like we haven't tried this time," Ron said. "We know this isn't something you can make up in a night."

"Mine's kind of complicated," Harry said. "That's why I haven't been able to do much on it."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's sort of a potion and a charm. You cover something with the potion, or just part of it. Then a person can change the colour of the affected area with a charm."

"That's actually quite simple," Hermione said. "Are you sure it's original?"

"It took me ages, Hermione," Harry said. "I had to go through the entries for NEWTs for the past five years. I went through every single potions book in the library. I haven't even given a though to the actual potion, I've been so busy. What with that and Quidditch."

"Then I can help you, Harry," Hermione said. This was just the answer Harry was looking for her. If you hadn't done any work, Hermione wasn't likely to help you, but if you had done a lot of work and it wasn't your fault, then she was more than happy to help you.

"Thanks a lot Hermione," Harry said, for the first time noticing that Ron had disappeared. "Where's Ron?"

"He probably just wanted to get to lunch faster than we were going. You know how he likes to eat," she said.

Harry nodded. A few minutes later they'd reached the Great Hall and there was Ron, gleefully stuffing his face.

"Hey Ron," they said.

"Where'd you get to?" Harry asked.

"I said I was going to run, didn't you hear me?" Ron replied.

"Nope, sorry," Harry said.

Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry sat beside her, knowing it wouldn't be long before he'd be left out of the conversation, not that he minded.

Soon, Harry had finished lunch and Ron and Hermione were still talking in whispers together. He just shook his head.

"I'm going to go now," he said. They two of them just nodded and went back to conversing and snogging.

Harry went to the dungeons to work on his potion. Snape had grudgingly let them use any of the supplies in his cupboard as long as they gave him a detailed list of exactly what and how much they had taken.

He still wasn't quite sure how his potion was meant to go but realised that he'd need a week to brew it. It started with a simple change potion base and that would take all week to brew.

A week and a half later, Harry, Hermione and Ron were once again complaining about that stupid Professor Snape and his stupid assignments. This time, the assignment wasn't so bad, he'd only wanted them to write a ten foot long parchment on silencing potion. The problem was, there wasn't anything special about silencing potion that they could write about.

"Quidditch game tomorrow," Harry said, trying to change the depressing subject. "And the Halloween feast after the game."

"Why aren't you practicing, then?" Hermione asked. She treated Quidditch and school work the same way. Practice makes perfect was one of her favourite sayings.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought Ron had been avoiding the subject of Quidditch lately. Normally, he'd go on and on about Quidditch as much as Harry. Even more sometimes. Ron would complain about the last time the Cannons lost and Harry (and Hermione) would comfort him. They hadn't done that in a while.

"Practice is later today, Ravenclaw got the earlier timeslot. We have just before dinner."

"Do you think you can win?"

"Of course we can win."

"If you aren't making eyes at Cho Chang that is," Ron said, smirking at Harry. Now that was the real Ron.

"Ron!" Harry cried, embarrassed but happy that for the moment his friend was back to normal.

"H1!" Fred called. "Come on, practice."

"That's not 'til four," Harry said.

"Nuh uh, H1," George said. "We're going to go for a run around the castle."

"We've got to be fit, you know," Fred said.

"All right," Harry said. "But I thought I was team captain. How come you're deciding on practice?"

"We are the almighty seventh years," George said.

"No puny fifth year is going to tell us what to do," Fred added.

"So why'd you vote for me as captain?"

Fred and George just shrugged and looked at each other. "We like you," they said together.

"I'll see you at dinner," Harry called to Hermione and Ron as he got dragged away. They waved.

---

"GO Alicia!" Harry cried from his vantage point up above the Quidditch Pitch. Alicia had the Quaffle and was heading through a crowd of Ravenclaw chasers. She passed to Angelina.

"An-ge-li-na!" The crowd chanted and clapped.

"Ka-tie, Ka-tie!" they cried as it was passed and she scored.

"Go Gryffindor!" the crowd shouted. And the stadium lit up every time a Gryffindor scored a goal.

Harry was still on the lookout for the snitch, high up above the pitch. A flash of gold was reflected in a puddle of water on the ground. Was that the snitch? Harry flew down, Cho, the other seeker, watched him as he dove. Two feet from the ground (a/n: why the hell aren't I using the metric system?) Harry realised that it was his reflection and headed back up.

His reflection? He was sure something had been glowing in that puddle before. He looked around, searching for any sign of the snitch. Was there anyone brushing their face to get it away? No.

Then he spotted it. It was right next to the Ravenclaw goalposts. There was H2 worrying about the incoming Quaffle. Harry sped for the goalposts and stretched out a hand. He had it.

SMACK! The wind was knocked out of him and he slipped off his broom, snitch still in hand. And he'd only been looking out for bludgers. Who knew a Quaffle could cause so much damage? And Harry fell. And he was knocked out.

Harry was lying in the hospital wing, (a/n: where else would he be after a game of Quidditch? Anyone else think my story is extremely cliched?) knowing that he'd be missing out on the Halloween feast.

"Oh, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey's all too familiar voice came from behind some office doors. She came over holding a goblet. "Here you are, drink this."

Harry drank it. He didn't question it. If it came from Madam Pomfrey, it meant that it would take away that horribly disgusting feeling he had. His head was still pounding. Harry wasn't worried. The pain would go away soon enough and then he would fall asleep.

The pain subsided but he didn't fall asleep. Maybe potions were like muggle drugs, they stopped working if you drank them too often. He sat up. Madam Pomfrey was talking to Professor Snape about something so didn't notice. He looked around. There was a girl in the bed next to him, reading a book. He couldn't recall her name, though.

She was a fourth year, either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. He seriously couldn't remember. And that made him feel very ashamed. It's no wonder people thought he was stuck up. He didn't know many people in the grades below him. And people in all three other houses often confused him.

"Hi," Harry said, tentatively.

The girl looked up from her book. "Hello."

"What are you in for?"

"Knocked over a cauldron in potions. Burnt my legs with a half made flower potion."

"So when's your detention?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Next Wednesday, how'd you know?"

"As if Snape would let anyone get away with such a mess. Even if they are seriously injured."

"I shouldn't be here for long," she said. "Madam Pomfrey covered my legs with ointment so they should heal pretty soon. With any luck, I won't ever grow hair on my legs ever again."

Harry smiled. "Sorry, but I don't know your name. And before you go off at me by saying that the great Harry Potter doesn't even pay attention to people 'below' him. I already know."

She grinned at him. "My name's Joanna Crowley. And I wasn't going to tell you anything except my name."

"Sorry 'bout that too, then," Harry said.

"So how'd you end up here?" Joanna asked.

"Didn't you get to see the Quidditch game?" Harry asked.

"I was getting treated," she said.

"I got knocked of my broom with a Quaffle - don't laugh!" Joanna was laughing about how he got knocked off by a Quaffle.

"You must be the only person who's ever gotten knocked off their broom by a Quaffle during a game," she said.

"Second person actually," a voice said from the door. Hermione and Ron had come to pay their visit.

"Who was the first?" Harry asked.

"A Wasps player. And it was a seeker, too. Intercepted a pass with his head," Hermione said.

Harry and Joanna laughed.

"Hey," Harry said. "At least I intercepted that goal shot with my back. And where was H2? I thought he was meant to be keeper." (a/n: does anyone ever get the urge to say goalie instead of keeper?)

"Hey Harry," an familiar voice said. It was H2 who was behind Hermione and Ron. "I was too worried about slamming into you to worry about a stupid goal."

"I suppose it would have hurt more if you hit me instead of the Quaffle," Harry said.

"Guys, this is Joanna. Joanna meet Hermione, Ron and H2 also known as Harry Potter from Australia."

"Hey," they all said.

And they all spent a blissful afternoon getting to know each other… until Hermione and Ron had to leave and get to a feast that Harry was of course not allowed to attend. A few minutes later, Joanna left once Madam Pomfrey deemed her legs back to normal; late for dinner but not too late.

Harry was picking at his food. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry. They'd won the Quidditch game and he couldn't celebrate with the rest of the team.

"Shit!" The one word was said under the breath of someone who'd just entered the room.

Harry looked over to where Joanna was crouched down beside the door.

"Harry, get down," she hissed. "Make your bed like you were never here. Death Eaters are in the school.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he tried to make his bed as neat as possible before joining Joanna behind the door.

"They're really pissed off because you're not there. So they're scouring the school looking for you. I don't know if they're going to kill you or take you to You-Know-Who."

"I certainly wouldn't want to be around for either. But there's no place to hide here. We're going to have to take a risk and head for somewhere better. I wish I had the Marauders' Map." Joanna looked at him confused and Harry just shook his head.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"I don't know. I hope they haven't caught her."

A scream came from the office. (a/n: wow, what good timing. I told you this story was cliched.)

"We'd better go," Harry said. They peeked through the crack near the half open door for Death Eaters. There was no one around. It had slipped Harry's mind for the moment that he was a god and unkillable (a/n: too many author's notes in this fic? Yes. I invented a word. Sorry 'bout the notes.). Old habits are hard to break.

They snuck out of the hospital wing. For once, Harry was glad that there were so many suits of armour around the school. He and Joanna hid behind them as they made their way around the school. Neither was quite sure of where to go. Then Harry saw the Fat Lady and decided that it would be safe in there. Someone had said that there wasn't a bad wizard that wasn't in Slytherin. So Death Eaters wouldn't know where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was. Harry conveniently overlooked the fact that the person responsible for his parents' death was in Gryffindor.

Looking around for any lurking Death Eaters, Harry quickly crept up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Beetle juice," Harry said and the portrait swung open. "Come on, Joanna," he hissed. Joanna followed him through the portrait hole.

"So, where are we, Harry?" Joanna asked looking around. "Is this the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Come up to my dormitory, we'll get my invisibility cloak and hide under it."

They went up to the boys' dormitory and Harry dug through his trunk while Joanna looked around the room. "Got it," Harry said, holding up the silvery material.

"Cool," Joanna said.

"Where should we hide? This only makes us invisible, not any less solid."

"Under a bed," Joanna said.

The two of them slid under the bed together and arranged the cloak on top of them. It was a good thing the cloak was large enough to fit a very large man. They both checked to see if they were completely covered and settled down to wait.

So they waited and waited and waited and waited… after a while a Death Eater came into the room and appeared to be sniffing around.

"I can smell him," he said and another Death Eater joined him.

"Of course you can smell him, this looks like his dormitory."

"It's strong," the first Death Eater said.

"Maybe a house elf didn't change the sheets," the second Death Eater said.

"He's here," the first Death Eater said. He followed his nose around the room, stopping in front of Harry's bed, which just happened to be the bed they were hiding underneath. He opened the trunk.

"That looks like his," the second Death Eater said.

"Under the bed," the first one said, bending down to look under the bed. "I'm certain he's under the bed, but I can't see him."

"What do you mean you can't see him?" the second Death Eater said. He also bent down to look under the bed.

"Well duh," the second Death Eater said. "Obviously he's not under there. We've got to go. The ministry will be after us, soon."

"Could be using an invisibility cloak or charm."

"So sweep your hand through there, if you feel something, then he's there, but hurry up. We've got to go."

The first Death Eater stuck a hand under the bed quickly. Fortunately, he completely missed both of them, waving his hands above their heads. (a/n: who cares if he's a stupid Death Eater?)

The two Death Eaters left the room and Harry and Joanna breathed sighs of relief.

"Think they're gone now?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Joanna said.

"I'd better get back to the Hospital Wing before they think they got me."

"Yeah," Joanna agreed and they made their way quietly and slowly out of Gryffindor Tower and back to the Hospital Wing. They threw off the invisibility cloak and Harry went to see where Madam Pomfrey was.

She was in her office, lying on the floor in shock. It appeared that she had just passed out as soon as she'd seen the Death Eaters. Maybe seeing so many people sick didn't make her less susceptible to shock but rather more so. Harry lifted her up onto the nearest bed to let her rest.

"I guess we'd better get to the Great Hall," Harry said.

Joanna nodded and they made their way down to the Great Hall. The doors were closed, so they knocked. Harry heard the Great Hall grow quiet as the doors opened.

"Harry!" someone cried, probably Hermione. Soon, Harry was surrounded by Gryffindors. Joanna managed to sneak in unnoticed.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said. "If I may please have a word with you Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and made his way over to where Dumbledore was standing at the edge of the large group. "Yes Professor?"

"Are the Death Eaters indeed gone?"

"There were two in the dormitory where Joanna and I were hiding. Then one said something about leaving before the Ministry came and they left the room."

"And how is Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

"I think she's in shock. I heard her scream and then later when we came back she was on the floor. I don't think she was dead."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said. "You didn't have any encounters?"

"None to do with magic. It was only the two in the dormitory when we were hiding underneath my bed."

"Excellent," Professor Dumbledore said. "Everybody," he addressed the entire worried school. "Since everybody is accounted for, will you all please go back to eating your dinner. I assure you, you are absolutely safe in the castle."

The talking resumed and Harry went to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors where he told the tale of what had just happened.

~*~

A/N: Sorry about all the author's notes in this chapter. I like commenting on everything… even my own stories. I can't go to the movies by myself because I have to talk to someone about what just happened. My older sister does that too. I talk to the TV when there's no one around. I think the commenting has something to do with my sarcasm and the way I have to make fun of just about everything.

I was sitting next to my Indonesian teacher in this Indonesian subtitled movie we were watching for school. And I was commenting to my friend Raj about it because the subtitles were so bad. It was obvious that it wasn't translated directly from Indonesian to English. So I was trying not to crack up during all the 'sad' bits and my teacher actually told me to be quiet because I was making her laugh. It didn't help when some guy up the back shouted out that the girl had Palsy. Palsy was what they called paralysis. That movie still puzzles me. They needed an x-ray to see that she was dead… but she wasn't dead…?

I watched Second Sight II: Hide and Seek on the Friday. I thought it was hilarious because Tom looked so cute. =D

Does anyone want to beta read for me? I just wrote 'possible' instead of 'responsible' and I hate rereading stuff (especially English essays, not that this is anything like an English essay).


	10. Malfoy and the Wizards' Sport

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it? And any familiar lines have been borrowed from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' the book and I obviously didn't invent them.

Sorry this chapter's taken so long to get out. I haven't felt like writing recently. Then there's school, and it always seems like I feel like writing when I can't. Like during badminton. And don't ever diss badminton. It's a very good sport for someone who finds it hard to pick a sport to play during sport. Next term, I think I'll do Squash, then Ultimate Frisby then something else. I think my friends are doing Judo.

****

~*Chapter 10 - Malfoy and the Wizards' Sport*~

The day after Halloween, November 1st, Harry began thinking. The brush with the Death Eaters was a bit of a wake up call. They could attack the school at any time. They needed a plan to stop Voldemort once and for all.

The upside of the day, besides winning the Quidditch match and gaining the lead in the cup, was making a new friend in Joanna. There are some things you can't share without ending up friends with each other, knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them, hiding from Death Eaters under an invisibility cloak is another one.

It turned out that Joanna, was a bit of a loner. She wasn't able to make friends easily so instead, didn't try and just studied. But she was a Hufflepuff and so was extremely loyal. The next week there was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Joanna," Harry said, seeing the fourth year girl in a corridor. "Want to come to Hogsmeade with me, Hermione and Jennifer Smith, Ginny and her buddy and Ron and Suzanne Delany? You can bring your buddy, too."

Jennifer smiled. Suddenly she'd just gotten a whole lot more friends. "Sorry, I have to go with my cousin to buy my mum's birthday present. His dad wants him to buy it for him."

"Bring him, too," Harry said.

"I don't know if he'll agree to it. What if I join you for lunch and he can go off with his friends for lunch."

"That's cool," Harry said. "But if he wants to join us then he's welcome too."

"I'll tell him, but I don't think he'll want to."

Harry shrugged and walked away.

---

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Suzanne, Ginny, Felicity (Ginny's buddy from Ravenclaw) and Jennifer were in the three broomsticks having butterbeers when Malfoy walked in with a scowl on his face followed by Joanna. Harry waved her over and was surprised when Malfoy followed her over to their crowded table.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I was invited by you if I remember correctly," Malfoy said, smirking.

Harry was puzzled; he didn't remember inviting Malfoy along. Then he realised. "You're Joanna's cousin?"

"One of six, yes," Malfoy replied.

Harry shrugged as Ron and Hermione gave him looks. He wasn't about to turn away someone who he'd inadvertently invited and if Malfoy wanted to stay, why stop him? Hang on, why did Malfoy want to stay?

"How's your shopping going?" Harry asked Joanna.

"Terrible, we can't find a thing in the entire Hogsmeade village," Joanna said.

"That's only because we spent hours Zonko's and Honeydukes so far thanks to Joanna." Malfoy added.

"Zonko's had a new line. And I met Kathryn in Honeydukes." Joanna retorted.

"I wouldn't have to be sitting here with the mudblood, weasel and toilet if we'd just looked in Jeremiad's Charms in the first place."

"How are you so sure there'll be something good there anyway, Draco?"

"That's where I buy everyone presents. That's where I buy Aunt Amita's present every year. Or don't you remember?"

"_I_ don't want to buy my mother another stupid toilet seat cover. THEY'RE ALL COVERED! I don't like sitting on the words 'love from Draco' every time I need to shit."

The rest of the table tried to stifle their snickers as they imagined frilly pink toilet seat covers with the words 'love from Draco' embroidered there in red surrounded by hearts.

"What are _you _snickering about, Potter?" Draco asked, looking at him.

"You," Harry said, simply. Draco was going red.

"At least my aunt's not a muggle with no taste."

"But your uncle is," Joanna said. Draco got redder.

"Malfoy's going red," Hermione stated, sending everyone except Harry and Draco into roars of laughter.

Draco left the table. Joanna followed him shortly, then Harry (a/n: I don't know why except that it makes the next scene work).

"Draco, wait. We still need to buy mum a birthday present and you're going to buy one or Uncle Lucius won't like that too much." Joanna called after her cousin.

Draco stopped and turned around to face Joanna. "Potter?" Joanna turned around to look at Harry.

"All I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for laughing at you before. And," he said the next bit rather hesitantly. "I was thinking-"

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Malfoy interrupted. Harry scowled at him, knowing that the comment just made what he was about to say even harder to say.

"Could we be friends?" Harry asked. Malfoy was in obvious shock. If years of etiquette training hadn't trained him for this his jaw would have dropped.

"Friends?" he spat out the word. "With you, Potter? I don't think so."

Harry shrugged. It had been worth a shot. Maybe Malfoy was just like that… what was he thinking? Of course Malfoy wouldn't want to be friends with him! Why was he even asking? Because he was tired and immensely pissed off. He hated Voldemort and didn't have enough hate to share with Malfoy. Harry went back inside.

---

"GO GRYFFINDORRR!!!" The crowd cheered. It was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game. And because it was against Slytherin, it was more like everyone against Slytherin.

Harry was hovering above the pitch, being careful not to fly out of bounds. Malfoy had obviously been avoiding him not only during the entire game, but all week. Suddenly Malfoy headed toward Harry. There was only one reason why he would head toward Harry. Where was the snitch?

There were glints all around the stadium. Which one was the golden glint of the snidget lookalike? Malfoy was steadily nearing him. Harry followed his gaze. Malfoy wasn't heading toward the ground, so it couldn't have been a Wronski Feint. Harry looked up. The snitch was hovering above his head. As if it realised Harry had spotted him, the snitch suddenly took off toward the goals.

Harry feared a repeat of the previous Quidditch game. He sped toward the goals realising that this time it was headed toward the Slytherin Keeper. This wasn't a good sign. The keeper probably wasn't going to let Harry get the snitch. Harry raised an arm and lowered his middle finger. That was the sign for 'the great divide' a play Harry had invented where all the chasers headed toward the Slytherin goal regardless of whether they had the Quaffle or not. It was to be used mainly for this situation. The keeper wouldn't be expecting all three chasers to turn around in mid air and start heading for the goals.

Harry focused completely on the golden ball, he watched the wings flap up and down comically slowly. It darted left and right. Through one of the hoops. Harry followed it, speeding up. He hadn't grown much and could still fit easily through the hoops. 

That really confused the Slytherin keeper. He stopped paying attention to the Gryffindor chasers and watched the seeker fly through the goals. He reached out a hand -

"Watch out!" someone called out as out of nowhere, a bludger came speeding straight for Harry's head, bypassing every other player on the way there.

The wind almost knocked the Slytherin keeper off his broom. He clung on as the sound of bludger against head shook the entire stadium. There was silence as the entire school watched Harry Potter fall off his broom. Somehow, he had managed to grab the snitch as he was hit, Gryffindor once again winning… yet another loss for Draco Malfoy.

There was no time to celebrate. No one seemed able to react. Fourteen others on brooms all seemed unable to move. Then a slender Slytherin on Nimbus 2001 shot forward. A green blur tried to catch the unconscious scarlet-robed figure. He barely missed. Harry continued to fall. The action of this lone Slytherin seemed to spur the others in the air into motion. Madam Hooch the umpire, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team headed as fast as possible before there was another sickening crunch of broken bones - where Harry Potter would be brought past the point of no return.

Suddenly, Harry was no longer falling. Someone in the crowd had come to their senses and cast a hover charm on him. The Slytherin caught him and gently drew the star player of the Gryffindor team onto his broom. The two headed downwards where Madam Pomfrey was waiting with a stretcher.

The entire crowd all seemed to gain their voices at once as soon as Harry was inside the castle.

---

"I can't believe he did that,"

"I can't believe no one else did it,"

"At least H2 got his broom"

Harry was slowly gaining consciousness in a bright room. It was a room all too familiar. Once again he'd managed to get himself into an accident on the Quidditch pitch.

"What happened?" Harry asked. His last memories were of the snitch. He'd followed it through the hoops and between the second and third ones. Then everything after that was a bit of a blank. There were blurs of what he thought were dreams in his half-waking state.

"Bludger hit you hard on the head," a voice recognisable as Hermione's said.

"I'm surprised you weren't out for longer," Ron's blurry voice said. "You would've hit the ground, too if it wasn't for Hermione's hover charm."

"Then Malfoy got you," Hermione added.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned. Maybe he hadn't heard right. From what he'd heard so far, his head probably wasn't in the best state.

"We all thought that was weird, too," Ron said.

"Thought I might have heard wrong," Harry said.

"You heard fine," Hermione said.

"Now, I think it's time you all left Mr. Potter to get more sleep," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Bye Harry," Hermione and Ron said. Hermione and Ron left. Madam Pomfrey fed him a potion then Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

Malfoy had saved him? Someone who'd been his enemy for years had saved him from death? Someone who'd refused his friendship the week before? Malfoy did have a heart. Unlike some people. But, Voldemort probably didn't count as a person.

In the morning, Harry woke up and knew there was someone else in the room.

"Who's there?"

"Someone who loves you."

Who would use a cheesy Star Wars quote at a time like this?

"Seamus?" Harry inquired.

"The one and only."

"I'm sure there's more than one Seamus in the world. Actually, there's probably another one in the school somewhere."

"Ah well," Seamus said.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I got up early, couldn't get back to sleep and decided to visit you before breakfast. I was about to leave because you weren't waking up."

"Is it breakfast time?" Harry asked.

"Sure is," Seamus said. "Is the food any good here?"

"Same as down in the great hall," Harry said. "But they might add potions to it here. How would I know?"

"Guess I'd better go eat downstairs, then," Seamus said. "See you later."

"Bye Seamus," Harry called as the other boy left the room.

After breakfast, Madam Pomfrey deemed him fit to leave the hospital wing. Harry left and immediately went in search of his friends. He wandered the halls aimlessly before deciding to head to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hey Potter," a familiar voice said.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him.

"I know the answers to your questions," he said.

"What questions?" Harry asked.

"Well I'll tell you the answers and you can tell me the questions after." Harry nodded. Malfoy had been confusing him lately. And this was another strange thing to further confuse H1. "Firstly, yes I did finally manage to get a present for my aunt that both Joanna and I agreed on."

Harry nodded again. "And?"

"I saved you to prove to the world that I'm not a mean and heartless git. Besides, no one else around there had reflexes good enough to catch you."

To Harry, the smirk on Draco's face seemed to tell him that there was another reason behind Draco's rescue. But he left the topic alone.

They walked along the hallway together, again wandering aimlessly. Neither one spoke, but it was a comfortable silence. Both had achieved what they'd wanted and asked for - friendship. (a/n: Matthew Reilly's right. Those do read quickly) Walking the hallways together, neither felt the need to talk or explain anything. They'd never talked much before except for an insult here and there and even this hadn't changed. Friendship isn't about telling each other how you feel; it's about knowing even when you haven't said anything at all.

~*~

A/N: For anyone who wants to know. No, this is not slash and will not be, even though I'm a real Harry/Draco fan. So much so, that in non-slash stories I can't ever put them with anyone else except O.C.s (very crappily made, O.C.s at that) and I can't write them as enemies. 

And I'm kind of sorry this chapter isn't very long. But I'm not really sorry, because I had nothing else to write in it. 

So anyways, perhaps I'll post more of this soon. Most likely not sooner but later. And maybe, just maybe, I'll post one of my stupid slashy stories.


	11. It means beautiful

****

Gods atop a mountain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, his world or anything in it. That'll do, won't it? And any familiar lines have been borrowed from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' the book and I obviously didn't invent them.

****

Warning: Excessive consumption of peas occurs in this chapter (and likely most to come).

Yes, I know. When's the last time I posted this story? Like, seven months ago? More? Anyway, this chapter's finally out, and quite boring. It's a time passing sort of chapter… all happy-happy joy-joy. Actually, there's nothing really interesting happening in the next chapter either. I had to resist urges not to name this after a Nikki Webster song. Big gigantic shudder Don't know who Nikki Webster is? Well, I stumbled upon www.nikki.com.au while trying to listen to the secret sound. She irritates me. Don't you dare try to convince me otherwise.

****

Chapter 11 - It means beautiful

Harry was packed and ready to go. It was the first time in Harry's life that he'd be going home for Christmas. He now felt like he had a home. Not just a house and a cupboard under the stairs. Or a school he'd have to leave in two years time.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Ron asked, coming into the almost empty dormitory.

"Yup," Harry replied. He couldn't hide the tremendous grin that was covering his entire face.

"How exactly are you going to get there?" Ron asked the question that had bothered him since Harry had first announced he would be going home for the holidays.

"Hermes'll come to pick me up," Harry said.

"Hermes the messenger god, Hermes?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "I wish I wasn't going home early so I could see him." Harry wasn't leaving until after lunch. He wasn't sure why no one could come to get him earlier on, but he'd accepted it. Harry thought it was probably something to do with the solstice that was coming up.

Harry smiled. "You can come over during the summer," he said.

Ron grinned. "Great. Do you mind if I mention to mum about the whole godliness thing? I think she's worried about you."

"That's fine," Harry said.

"Ron!" Ginny's voice came through the door with a light knock. "We're all ready. It's time to go."

"Come in, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny opened the door.

"Come on, Ron. Fred and George are waiting."

"Bye, then, Harry," Ron said.

"See you in January," Harry replied. Ron left the room, dragging his trunk behind him.

Harry sat back onto his head thinking about all the things he'd learnt in that half year. It wasn't much. The only thing he could truly say he'd accomplished was to gain friends. For the first time since Harry Potter had started at Hogwarts, there was not one in Gryffindor staying in the tower for the Christmas holidays. Harry smiled.

He called Hedwig who flew from the owlery but seemed reluctant to get into her cage. Since she'd discovered he was a god, she'd been more compliant and less at the same time. She seemed to have developed her own mind… or maybe she'd always had it and Harry had never noticed. Tennuse was often flying around forgotten, but without fail, would wake Harry by falling asleep on his face, rather than the top of his head.

H1 decided to visit Draco and Joanna who would be leaving together after dinner. Draco's parents had been on a round-the-world trip since September and wouldn't be home for Christmas so Draco was spending Christmas with the Crowleys. Harry found the pair arguing in the entrance hall. The only thing they ever seemed to do was argue, but it was apparent that although to strangers it may appear they hated each other, to Harry they were obviously great friends.

"Hey," Harry greeted them.

"Hi Harry," the cousins greeted together.

"Watcha arguing about this time?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"Nothing important, anyway," Joanna said.

Harry positioned himself on the banister leading back the way he'd come from Gryffindor tower. Tennuse seemed to like Draco and sat on his head.

"So why are you here?" Draco asked. Harry was unsure whether he was talking to him or Tennuse then decided that Draco wouldn't talk to a Dizoan.

"The fact that I was the only Gryffindor left in the tower made me feel lonely."

"Almost all the Slytherins have already left as well," Draco said.

"And the Hufflepuffs," Joanna added.

Draco pulled a paper bag from the pocket of his robes. He began popping small round green things into his mouth.

"What are those?" Harry asked, as he watched Joanna reach in and take some.

"Dried peas," they replied together. Both reaching in at the same time to take a handful.

"Right," Harry said, shooting them a curious glance.

"Well," Draco said. "I tried them, and I got hooked. They're addictive. You know the package I get everyday from my mum. Not sweets. Peas."

"Can I try one, then?" Harry asked, still unsure.

"I warn you. You won't stop at just one," Joanna said before stuffing some more into her mouth. Draco poured some onto Harry's hand. He picked one out and put it into his mouth.

"There is something about these," Harry said, swallowing the rest of his handful.

"I know," Draco replied. "I go through a bag a day. Crabbe and Goyle wonder how I can go through health food so easily. But they've never tried dried peas."

"Why not?" Harry asked, reaching for the bag.

"They don't believe anything could taste this nice."

Harry gave one to Tennuse to nibble on. He seemed to like them as well.

"My friends and I adore them," Joanna said. "But the ones Aunt Narcissa sends Draco are the best in the world."

Harry nodded. Soon the bag was empty of peas.

"Do you have any more?" Harry asked Draco. He shook his head. Joanna did, too.

"I'll get some when I get home," Harry said.

"I bet when you come back Granger and Weasley will think you're weird."

"I've been corrupted by you people," Harry said.

There was no way to describe the taste of the peas. They were salty and sweet at the same time. But they weren't especially nice… just addictive.

"Let's get to lunch," Joanna said.

The boys nodded and the three of them headed to the great hall. There was only one table for both the teachers and the students. The three of them took seats at one end.

After lunch, the three of them waited in the entrance hall for Hermes to show up. Soon, the overwhelming feeling of silence dawned on them and Harry knew that Hermes had arrived. Quicker than lightning, the small shape of Hermes loomed before them.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Hermes greeted Harry.

"Good afternoon, Hermes," Harry said. He turned to his friends. "It's time to go."

"Shoes, Harry," Hermes said.

"Sorry," Harry said, opening his bag and taking out his winged sandals. He sat down and put them on.

"See you in January," Joanna said.

"See you later, Harry," Draco said.

"Bye," Harry said, taking Hermes' hand and making sure Tennuse (and his luggage) were with him before suddenly feeling a tug behind his navel like a portkey. They flew above the land just like last time. But this time, the journey seemed to last a lot longer because of the feeling of expectation. As soon as they'd arrived in this world, Harry had suddenly grown back to his godly size.

"Want to go faster?" Hermes asked.

"We can go faster?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, we can," and the two immediately sped up. The vast shape of Mount Olympus loomed before them.

"I can't wait," Harry said to himself.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Hermes replied. Harry smiled. This place was his home. And he'd have time to get to know it better when he was finished with school.

They flew in the golden gates just like the last time. This time, though, Hermes led Harry into the maze of statues that stood near the entrance path. Harry saw Hera and Zeus as well as Hebe and Hygeia, Pan, Dionysos, and Eros.

"Harry!" Hera exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you," Harry said.

"So did I," Zeus said, coming around to give Harry a hug.

"We've got some things to show you," Eros said.

"First there's this statue," Hygeia said. Harry looked at the statue. It was an extremely good likeness of Harry.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Isn't it grand, Little Brother?" Hebe said.

"Yes it is," Harry said to himself.

"And not only that," Pan said.

"There's more," Dionysos said.

"How much did you guys miss me?" Harry asked with a grin on his face. It was nice to know that these people really did care about him and would miss him if he weren't there. They hadn't even gotten time to get to know him properly because he'd gone back to Hogwarts.

The gods led Harry to Zeus and Hera's house and out into the garden. There was a path and a gate leading out. There, in the middle of a yard was a gigantic house the size of all the others that hadn't been there before when Harry had visited the last time.

"This will be your house, Harry," Hera said.

"Would you care for a guided tour?" Dionysos asked. Looking at Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

"We'll leave you kids on your own," Zeus said.

"Good idea," Hera said. The two older gods walked away to their house.

"Okay," Hygeia said.

"To begin the tour," Pan said.

"We'll start with the garden," Dionysos added.

"Right here," Pan said, bending down to look at the neat lawn.

"Is a fine specimen of the best grass grown in the worlds - mortal or immortal."

"It's soft, springy, a beautiful green and it always stays the same length no matter what."

Harry smiled as he was taken on a detailed, rather amusing tour of the entire house that was more like a castle. It was exactly the same as the other houses and decorated in green and black. No more could he complain that perhaps the rooms were too Slytherin-esque. He'd learnt that Slytherins weren't all bad in the six months he'd been gone. Not bad. But they didn't know what they were missing out on.

"Have you ever tried dried peas?" Harry asked his friends.

"Nope," Hebe said. Harry conjured some.

"They're really great," he said.

"Okay," Dionysos said, taking one. Peisinoë, Asclepius and Caldo had joined them.

They each took some or one and tried it.

"These are good," Peisinoë said.

"They are indeed," Pan said, playing with them by throwing them up and into his mouth.

"Not bad for something mortals invented," Caldo said.

"Definitely," Hebe said, feeding Hygeia one.

All afternoon, the friends sat in Harry's back garden and ate peas and talked. Harry went to bed soon after that, in a replica of the room he'd had in Zeus and Hera's house. He'd grown used to the room and was glad to find the things he'd put away in the other room were here.

In the morning, after breakfast, Harry wasn't sure what to do so he was glad when Aphrodite came by to visit.

"Well, I was wondering, Harry," Aphrodite said to Harry.

"Wondering what, Aphrodite?"

"Would you like to accompany me on a picnic?" she asked.

"Um, all right," Aphrodite said. Spending the day with a woman millennia older than him didn't exactly appeal, but he didn't want to be impolite.

"It's all right," she said kindly, as though sensing his slight discomfort. "Eros will be there. I want you to meet someone."

Harry went along with Aphrodite down the other side of the mountain. At the bottom, Eros was waiting with a girl Harry hadn't seen before.

"Hi mum, hi Harry," Eros said, waving.

Harry just smiled and waved and kept walking.

"Hey," he said once they'd arrived nearby.

"Harry," Eros said. "This is Kalos. Kalos, Harry."

One thing that had just struck Harry was the way the gods didn't have last names. They were all introduced with one name and if they were related to someone would be someone, someone's son. For example, 'This is Pan, Hermes' son'.

"Hey," Harry said. Today he'd decided not to say his usual 'Hello' to people. He's say 'Hey' instead. He'd even greeted Aphrodite with a 'Hey'. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hello," she said, slightly shyly but more curiously.

"She's Iapetus' daughter. Eros and I have decided that you would be perfect for each other." Aphrodite said.

Harry just looked at them. "What?"

"It's simple enough, as the god and goddess of love, we've decided that since you're not with anyone, we'd set you up."

"Okay then," Harry said, looking at them oddly.

"We're going to go now," Eros said.

"Bye then," Harry said. Aphrodite and Eros disappeared. Apparition without the pop. "So, Kalos."

"Um, yeah, that's my name."

"This isn't working," Harry said.

"No," Kalos said. "I don't think it is."

Harry conjured peas from nowhere and popped one into his mouth. "Would you like a pea?" he asked, offering her the paper bag.

"Um?"

Harry shrugged. "Peas. My friends Draco and Joanna got me into it. Actually, it was just yesterday morning, but it seems like longer."

"Time here's like that," Kalos commented.

"I kind of noticed," Harry said. Kalos didn't move to take a pea. "Aren't you going to have any? I guarantee you'll love them."

"Erm," Kalos stared at the paper bag suspiciously. "All right then." Harry held out the bag and Kalos pulled one out. She slowly placed it between her lips and chewed.

"You're right," Kalos said. "These are good. May I have some more?"

Harry grinned. "Sure. I'll never run out until I get tired of them. From what Draco's said, though, I don't think I will."

Harry looked around, noticing for the first time that Kalos was quite pretty.

"So where do you want to go?" Harry asked, looking toward Kalos knowing that Aphrodite and Eros were probably watching and reading his mind.

"Well it's starting to get a little hot here, maybe we could go to the forest."

"Sure," Harry replied, beginning to walk toward the forest.

They sat together, leaning their backs against a tree in the centre of the forest. Light came filtering in through the trees making quite an interesting atmosphere. Harry slid down, now lying on the ground, looking up at the forest canopy.

"It's nice here," he said. Kalos sighed in agreement. Harry raised a finger, pointing it toward the ceiling. Bubbles began to stream out of the tip, gently floating about in mid-air. He moved his finger and Kalos watched as he made the bubbles move around in circles, up and down, spiraling through the forest.

"How do you do that?" Kalos asked, as the bubbles began to change colour and shape; expanding and shrinking.

"What?" Harry asked, breaking out of his peaceful state of mind and focusing on Kalos. As he said the single word, each of the bubbles popped.

"The bubbles," Kalos replied. "They're beautiful."

"Oh," Harry replied. He hadn't realised that he'd actually been making bubbles appear. He'd just been thinking about it and hadn't realised that Kalos could see them, too. "I don't really know," he blushed. "I just kind of think about them and whatever it is appears. I can only do it when I'm here, though. Near Mount Olympus."

"I guess it's just one of those godly things," she said. "I can't do it.

"Probably," Harry agreed and began making bubbles appear from the tip of his finger again. This time each bubble stuck to the one before it in a bubble chain, and it snaked its way toward the ceiling of the forest. Each bubble was a different colour, each a different shade of violet, blue, green, yellow, orange or red, a rainbow bubble snake.

After a few bubbles, Harry would cut the chain and make another, then carefully twisted the chains together, forming shapes and letters. Stars, flowers, animals… He slowly grew tired of this and made a thin chain of bubbles. He looped it into a necklace and draped it over Kalos' neck.

She stared at it a moment, then gently touched it with a finger. "It's beautiful."

Harry blushed. "So are you."

She looked away shyly. "Kalos means beautiful."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I didn't know." He paused. "Someone's going to have to teach me Greek one of these days."

"Are you asking me?" Kalos asked.

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I guess so."

"I'd be happy to. What are you doing tomorrow? We can start then. I've got nothing on."

"I don't think I have, either."

The two of them sat in silence for a bit, realising that the sun was setting. "I didn't realise we'd been out here that long."

"It's probably just one of Eros and Aphrodite's tricks. But I suppose we should get going, anyway."

"I guess," Kalos answered. But the two of them just continued to sit there. Harry turned to look at the necklace he had made.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, I suppose." Kalos replied. "Why?"

Harry didn't answer, only stared more intently on the necklace. He raised a finger and filled each bubble with a small blue star. Each bubble now contained a small glowing star in a different shade of blue.

Kalos smiled. "Thanks for the necklace."

"Sure," Harry replied.

Harry finally stood. He held out a hand. Kalos took it and they walked back together.

Two days later was the gods' usual solstice celebration. A giant fireworks party was a lovely way to describe it. As usual, Hera and Zeus tried to drag Harry to be the centre of attention. He was forever going to be a symbol of their renewed marriage. And, Harry feared, one day he'd be in trouble because of it.

Harry stood by himself apart from the cloud watching the fireworks that were coming from the top of Mount Olympus. The party was at the bottom of the mountain, as was their tradition. He was reflecting on yesterday's study session with Kalos. It had gone well… extremely well. He'd even managed to give her a goodbye kiss. Almost like a date… but not. Now Harry had to ponder his feelings for her. He definitely liked her. And she definitely was beautiful. And because of the strange time here, it definitely felt like he'd spent years with her and knew her as well as himself.

"Boo!" Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as a yell and a shake frightened him. He turned to see his friend Eros, the ever watchful and wily Eros.

"Thinking about fair Kalos?" He asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You either know, or you don't. I'm not telling you."

"Chill out, I just wanted to see how things were going."

"You know," Harry said. "You and the others. You don't really speak like the rest of the gods."

"Well," Eros replied. "We're young, we're wild. We spend far too much time in the mortal world."

Harry grinned. "Ah, I see." He had a thought. "Well, since you spend so much time there, mind visiting me while I'm at school? I'll definitely feel like a change after about a month."

"Well," Eros said. "Since you've requested. I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Thanks Eros. And don't be shy about bringing anyone else. The headmaster probably won't care if you only stay a short while."

Eros smiled and paused before asking "So why aren't you with everyone else, celebrating this fine winter solstice?"

"Do you think I really care about a solstice?"

"Well," Eros screwed up his face in mock thought. "No, I don't believe so."

"Where's Caldo usually hang out during these things? I know he hates them."

"Caldo?" Eros queried. "Actually, I have no idea. Either hides out in his house, or somewhere else. I've always been to caught up in all the celebration for this sort of thing."

"I'm sure the whole lighting up the sky with fire to combat the dark is incredibly appealing to the god of love."

"Well, maybe not as appealing as it could be."

"I thought it would be more fun for you to be with the mortals. You know how they do that urn thing in Spain."

"Nah, I go over the consequences of that tomorrow and prepare all that yesterday."

Harry nodded and went back to staring at the sky. Behind him, Eros sighed. "Why don't you join the rest of us? We're planning a group trip to the mortal world for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you're there while we're planning, you get to add things to the itinerary. Hey, maybe because of this, Caldo will actually stop his whole 'I hate the winter solstice' thing".

"He should really think about how it's still summer in the other half of the world."

"Never works," Eros said. "I'm still not sure why, but it's true."

Harry stood with Eros. As they wandered back to their little group, Harry asked "Do you want a pea?"

A/N: Yes, so there's the chapter that's been almost eight months in the making. I certainly think it could have been better. So, any thoughts on this chapter?

REVIEW!!!


End file.
